Man and His Boss Holy Grail War
by 4fireking
Summary: In a timeline where Shirou never lost his guardian, he joins the Holy Grail War by accident. He goes through battle after battle until he fights the Ultimate Champion, but he doesn't get that far without help from the school idol. (co-owner angelcarstairs4679).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or any of its spinoffs including the best one yet.

 **This story was written more by my coauthor and co-owner angelcarstairs4679. I thought it would be cool as an alternate tournament with an OC as the lead but eventually we decided it should be in the same world just with different events. We hope you like it.  
**

XXX

The world has reached havoc all over the world. If you fall in Japan no one will run to help you out; if you get hit by a moving object everyone won't help if a second object runs over you.

On a Tuesday morning Shirou Emiya was in school. He was a good student except he never wanted to look away from a beautiful girl that is Rin. But which boy in his class doesn't want to look at her?

But unknown to Shirou, Rin comes from a long line of mages, people with the power to wield magic at will and she was about to embark on a dangerous journey she wasn't sure she could return from. When she looked at Shirou, she thought how easily he would be crushed in the game before moving to do her work.

Shirou was depressed for the most of his day. Even when he was doing cleaning duty around the school he felt like he was looking at a deadly creature in the shape of Rin's eyes.

Rin sighed to herself as she realized Shirou was still staring at her. "Hey Emiya-kun, don't you have to clean the class?" she asked as she turned around, her dark hair swaying in the wind. Shirou yelped and continued to do his work as she stared at the back of her hand. The faint shape of a Command Spell was taking its form and she clutched her hand against her chest, wondering when she could start the Summoning.

Shirou thought Rin was acting weird but she probably had good reasons for acting that way.

Rin tapped her hand on the table. She was pretty nervous about having to do the summoning since she didn't even have the proper catalyst to summon Saber. She sighed to herself, wondering what she could summon with the necklace her father had given her, the pendant winking an eerie red in the light.

Shirou left Rin alone because she wanted to be alone. Like Rin's necklace Shirou had a catalyst to summon a Servant, his heart. The problem was he didn't know what Servant's were or anything about the Holy Grail War.

Rin sighed as she snatched up her bag and walked out of the classroom into the corridor. She picked up her phone, which showed the time 5pm in red numbers. She was glad Shirou didn't know anything about the war since he lacked any magic circuits, which she was grateful for since he did nothing but cause trouble for her in though she wondered how his family kept it from him for so long it was a wonder...or maybe he really was a simpleton.

Shirou used the boy's bathroom to fill a bucket of water to wipe dirt off a few things. Rin being here stopped him from going to the girls' bathroom because she might be in there. He cleaned first near the windows where he could see the moon glistening in the stars.

Rin shuddered as she walked, the air around her cold as wind blew through the windows. Thoughts ran through her mind as she wondered how the summoning would turn out. So much so that she didn't realised someone walking behind her, ducking into classrooms to avoid being seen by her.

Shirou finished cleaning everything. He was already about to leave when he walked by the room Rin was in. The room was glowing and it wasn't from a fluorescent lightbulb. Rin's fingers were illuminating in that dark room.

Rin muttered under her breath as she finished the spell, the wall warping into a wooden door, letting it swing ahead of her. She stepped in, holding a bright gem in her hand that illuminated her way as she walked down a flight of steps.

Shirou was brave enough to go after her despite the door that came out of nowhere creeping him out. He couldn't see where he was going through the door. He continued though because he must see what went on with Rin.

Rin's footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls as she went deeper below the school. She reached a door and placed her hand on it, the door swinging open to her touch. As she entered, she didn't notice the red haired guy following after her do the same thing only for it to swing open for him as well.

Shirou didn't know how to open the door. He only touched the part of the wall Rin did. As he did the door slid open showing a room that wasn't in any of the classrooms. It looked like he stumbled into a cult.

Rin joined the group of people standing around a summoning symbol scratched onto the stone floor. "Everyone here?" she asked and some of the people, most of whom were adults just muttered in response. "Good, you made it in time, Rin," a familiar voice said as her guardian appeared, a smirk on his face. "Yo, Kirei," she said as she readied herself, not wanting to talk to the man who had his eyes on her like a hawk after her parents died.

Shirou didn't want anyone to find out he was around them because they were a scary bunch of people. He was right about half of it. Once they get their Servants War would occur tomorrow, but for now they were in a peaceful announcement.

"Thank you all for gathering today. We're here to start the opening ceremony of the Grail War," Kirei said and all of the mages assembled just stared at him. Rin groaned on how bad this might turn out as she looked at her opponents. She may be a Tohsaka but in terms of years and experience, she was the least experienced of all.

Shirou was listening to him speak about fortune and wishes. This really was a tournament for glory and riches where death of other people meant nothing to them.

Rin's mind was starting to wonder off as he explained about the rules of the war. As if she hadn't heard enough of it from her father as a child. She clutched the pendant in her hand, wondering what Servant she was going to get.

Shirou heard all he needed to hear to know this was all new and scary. Like a magician appearing on stage a man with brown hair, clad red cloak, and broadsword appeared near a boy with Shirou's uniform and black hair.

Rin heard her name called and she stepped forward, placing her catalyst onto the altar as she began to chant, her lips moving as the words flow out of her.

My will creates your body, and your sword created my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, answer me!

I hereby swear... I shall be all the good in the world.

That I shall defeat all evil in the world.

You seven heavens clad in the three great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of binding...

Guardian of the Scales!

At the end of it, a bright light flashed from the circle and a man stood in front of her, a smirk on his face.

Shirou saw a Servant class he didn't know was Buccaneer for a young girl with purple hair wearing a green shirt and pink skirt. Her Servant was a man with spiky red hair, black boots reaching his knees, and a vest over his shirt.

Rin stared at the man in front of her, his smirk starting to tick her off. He wore a red jacket that touched his legs and he wore combat boots. "So are you my master?' he asked as she frowned. "Well, duh," she said as he sighed. "Well I guess we're stuck together then," he said. "Shut it..." she muttered.

Shirou finally knew he wanted to set a part of him free and thus he called for the help of a Servant to fight in this war. What he called was a girl with a halberd, ebony skin and hair, a short silver breastplate with a red flag going down a breastplate skirt of hers. Her eyes were the same colour as Shirou's, rich gold brown.

"I am Cuirassier. I shall be your Servant for this war," she said.

As Cuirassier spoke, Rin whirled around to see Shirou, who looked dumbfounded at having been able to summon a servant. "Eh?! What are you doing here, Emiya-kun?! How did you even get in here?!" she shrieked as her Servant, who had identified himself as an Archer turned. He frowned at Shirou, who gulped as his servant stepped forward, sensing the ill intentions they wanted to give her master.

"If my master asked me to fight you she would have to use a command skill. I have more honour than to attack on this sacred ground. It won't take much conviction though to go after you next time." Archer was goading Cuirassier into using her halberd to hurt him.

"Archer, stand down," Rin said as she watched both Servants facing off each other, Archer grinning as he held his blades in his hands. "Don't hurt her!" Shirou yelled just as his Servant flew into the air, Archer following suit as he slammed his blades into her. "Stop!" both Shirou and Rin shouted at the same time, light shining on their hands as one of their command spells winked out of existence, fading to reveal the two command spells remaining.

" What is wrong with you two?!" The master shouted at Rin and Shirou. Shirou gulped down feeling scared while Rin looked at the master with regret. " If you cannot work well with your Servants and want to fight I suggest you get out. Still, no fighting until tomorrow."

Rin snarled as she rejoined the group of mages, Archer standing next to her like a bodyguard as Kirei started to speak. "So all seven of you have your Servants, hence marking the start of the war. You have two weeks to defeat each other, may it be a Master or a Servant, to get the Holy Grail as the prize. Should any of you lose your Servant or Master, you may seek refuge at Fuyuki Church. Any questions?" he asked and when there was no comment, he smiled. "Then, let the sixth Holy Grail War commence!" he said as he spread his arms wide, the light from the symbol on the ground shining a bright red.

Shirou was touched by something that took him from the secret tunnel inside the school to his room back in his home. He knew what happened wasn't a dream and that was proven when he heard Cuirassier's voice talking to his guardian.

Rin sighed as she walked into the living room, having been magically transported home with Archer. "Come on, make something for me to eat. I'm starving," she ordered as he walked to the kitchen, muttering "Teenagers" under his breath. As he slammed the door behind him, she stared at the faded Command Spell on her hand and groaned to herself as she buried her head into her legs. "He had to turn up, that moron Emiya," she muttered.

Shirou saw Kiritsugu Emiya examining Cuirassier's halbred at their table. He was a smart man with a lot to show of magic, but weapons were probably a strange thing he had to look at. When he was done the weapon vanished from his hands.

" Extraordinary," he said. " You are an undiscovered Servant, one whose ideals made you a lancer with small blades protruding from your weapon."

"Why are you an Archer when you use blades?" Rin asked as she sipped the tea he had given her. He eyed her as she stuffed the egg sandwiches into her mouth in an unladylike fashion, wiping her hand across her mouth as she finished. "Don't blame me. I was summoned by you in such a lame fashion that it scrambled my thoughts," he said as she groaned. "Hey don't blame me for that. Be glad that I am your master," she mumbled as she turned her head to the side.

Kiritsugu perked his head up to see the child under his care standing behind the Servant. He knew teaching him so little through a dangerous route would be a horrible way for him to learn, but being in this tournament was something he could not change. All he could do was make sure his child grew strong or his Servant protected him super well. Neither seemed like a feasible ideal.

Rin felt pretty confident about all the training she had been given since she was young being enough for her to win the war, although she didn't really have much of a reason fro obtaining the grail other than for winning the Holy Grail War.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Not much I can say except it took a few days to write and a bit of editing, nothing extraordinary compared to anime movie developers work and work of actual published book authors. Thank you angelcarstairs4679 for helping me write this story.**

XXX

Shirou walked to school by himself, the thing he least suspected his guardian wanted him to do during a war. He was given a vague warning that when in peril a command seal would summon his servant to him for protection.

Rin entered the school gates, looking around for any suspicious activity. She knew it would be better to go into hiding since the war had started but since she knew Shirou was a master and goes there, it might be better to take him out while she had the chance. Archer was next to her, invisible to others as he glanced around, searching for nearby servants.

Shirou was being targeted by a Servant of a class known for taking out its targets easily, Assassin. The Master was away but the Servant could do its work without their help.

Rin on the other hand was just gazing from her class, watching as Shirou strolled on the grounds in his PE uniform, wondering how stupid he could be to walk out into the open like he was trying to get all the masters and servants to kill him.

The Servant after him was female while the masters gender was unknown. Archer invisible to the n*** eye didn't think he would want to fight a fearsome enemy like Assassin.

A master stood on a hill, their arms outstretched as they took in the sight of the city. Their servant stood next to them, wondering what their master could be thinking that was giving them such a good mood.

The next thing Shirou knew he was the one being followed and watched by Rin. He couldn't trust a girl he once had such strong feelings for, it was sickening. He knew one person watching him but there were really two people looking at him who either had to kill or be killed.

Rin could sense the presence of a servant watching the boy in the school and she wondered if she should tell him, knowing how slow his brain would process the information, which would eventually cost him his life.

Shirou couldn't be helped by anyone even if she didn't hesitate to tell him. Assassin's opportunity was now while Shirou was in the stairs. Assassin stabbed her knife at Shirou. The knife went right into Shirou's leg in a contorted and painful way.

Rin heard a pained yell coming from the corridor but before she could turn, she heard the sound of a blade flying past her, barely missing her head as she ducked.

Shirou didn't know it yet but Rin was in as much trouble as he was. Difference was he didn't have a Servant to help protect him from Assassin.

Rin grunted as she rolled on the ground, gems already in her fingers as she got ready to throw at her assailant, who grinned as she bared her knives. Rin ran as fast as she could, nearly skidding on the floor as she bolted down the corridor, thankful no students were about.

Shirou used the only weapon he could find against Assassin...a clipboard tacked to the wall with very little paper on it. He had to make the most of it because he was limping from his stab wound.

"Shit!" Rin shouted as a knife nearly slammed into her arm as she seized a chair and threw it at the servant. The servant merely snorted as he lifted a hand, sending the chair flying

back at her. She muttered some german words under her breath as she threw gems in the air, blinding the man for a moment as she made a run for the window.

If Shirou was anything like Rin he would be able to escape the same way as her except he had a lot to try to figure out about his mage abilities. He smacked his clipboard into Assassin's wrist.

Rin leaped out of the window and onto the floor below her. She wondered why she didn't even bother taking the stairs when she caught sight of Shirou trying to fend off a servant with a... clipboard?

Shirou found an opening to the Asasssin by kicking her in the face with his foot. Shirou was ashamed to kicking a girl but she would kill him if he didn't.

"Emiya you moron!" Rin shouted as she dashed towards him, a gem in her hand as she threw it at the servant, who shrieked as the gem exploded in her face. "Tohsaka! What are you doing here?!" he shouted as she grabbed him by the wrist as she stepped onto the window sill. "This is a stupid idea," she muttered as she jumped, Shirou's yells filling the air as they dropped.

Shirou knew something bad would happen if he went to school today and it was a girl carrying him around while was fighting for his life.

"Archer!" Rin shouted as her servant materialised, grabbing both of them before they could end up as spilled guts on the ground. When they landed, Rin lost her grip on Shirou and he tumbled onto the ground, dust puffing out from the dirt as he rolled.

Shirou felt pain in his back from that roll as well a seething pain in his wound from the roll.

Rin on the other hand watched as the red head rolled on the ground, yelling as he did so. She sighed, wondering how he even managed to stay alive with just a clipboard earlier.

Shirou surprised her thought walking to her. He had a twinkle in his eyes through the tears of pain of what happened to his leg.

" Thank you for saving me back there."

Rin blushed as he thanked her, calling him a moron for not even knowing any basic magic skills. She felt despaired having to protect him but she wanted to anyway.

Yes Shirou knew he wasn't good at this game and if he wanted to he would run back home right now.

But Rin prevented him from doing just that, grabbing him by the scruff and starring into his face. "Hey, Emiya-kun. If you don't man up and fight like a mage which I have no idea if you are even one or not, you're going to end up on the curb with your guts all around you," she hissed, not wanting to sound so mean but it had to be done.

Shirou wondered what the deuce was with that hostility. Dangerous Servants were on their back but Shirou didn't even have a Servant for that battle.

"Where on earth is your servant? Do you think you can just waltz into school all alone and not get attacked but the first servant that sees the opportunity to get rid of you? You're practically telling them to go kill you at this rate," Rin groaned.

" I don't know how to make my servant turn invisible like you can with Archer. I didn't know school would be a war zone."

"Don't tell me no one taught you any basics," Rin groaned as she called upon Archer, who clicked his tongue as he tried to fend off the two servants on his own. His blades clashed against theirs, Riders shining a bright gold as he swung it at Archer, missing his head by inches while Rider slashed at him.

Assassin skipped around Archer so she could finish the defenseless Shirou. Shirou responded just charging in and ploughing into Assassin.

"Are you an idiot?!" Rin shrieked as she watched him slamming head first into the servant, who got caught in surprise as the boy clambered onto her. She watched as he pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket and tried to stab her with it.

Assassin wouldn't be defeated by such a weak attempt to hurt her. She disappeared from sight like smoke from a campfire.

Rin on the other hand could only watch as her servant battled with Rider, who grinned as he slammed the sword against him, making him stumble before trying to land a blow on his head. Archer ducked only to get nicked in the shoulder, which made him curse.

Shirou was actually having a better chance with Assassin now that she was staying behind trying not to draw the attention of two masters against her. Shirou used that chance to call out for help.

"Shirou you moron! You better summon your servant or we'll be killed at this rate!" Rin shouted and for once Shirou seemed to have the sense to listen as he lifted up his hand, light shining on it as he opened his mouth.

" I summon Cuirassier to me to help fight this battle. If her blade should fall let her weapon be buried after me."

"Archer!" Rin screamed as her servant fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as Rider stood above him, his sword raised to deliver the final blow. As Rin started to mutter spells under her breath, a bright light appeared as Shirou's servant materialised.

Rider's attention was on her now. She seemed familiar to him and she was equipped with a halberd, the same weapon that killed him a long time ago. She became his new target.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief as Rider charged at Shirou's servant, giving her time to dat over to Archer and inspect his wound. "Don't be stupid. Save yourself first," he said as he tried to stand up. Blood poured out of the wound as Rin tried to heal him.

Shirou watched in amazement as Cuirassier blocked Assassin's first strike before striking back with a glowing red light moving out of her blade. Assassin was slashed on her right shoulder.

"She's good," Rin muttered as she slowly closed up Archer's wound. "I wonder what kind of Heroic Spirit she is," Archer mumbled as he tried to stand up to rejoin the fray.

She slashed through Rider's armor making his body now vulnerable to her attacks. Rider blamed his body for the reason it couldn't deal with a young dark skin lady like her.

Rin sensed Rider was a little off balanced now and she took the opportunity to mutter a spell, her fingers pointing to his back like a gun as she prepared to fire.

Shirou watched Rin shot energy from her finger that hit her enemy. The shot stunned her enemy from its power.

As she watched Rider stumble a little, she was about to give a little cry of joy when she saw someone appear next to him.

The person appearing next to him was his master. The only similiarity he had with his Servant was he was also male.

Rin watched as the master muttered something to Rider, which looked like it had pissed him off as Rider looked like he was about to hack down his master. Rider gave a brief glare at Shirou and his servant before turning to face Rin, whom he gave a sort of wink, was that even a wink? He turned as his master grabbed his arm, making them disappear in a flash of light.

Shirou couldn't believe his first fight he won. Of course his victory was mostly on his Servants power.

Rin helped Archer to his feet, grateful the enemy servants had retreated, although the look Rider had given her made her stomach turn with uneasiness.

Shirou didn't feel the same way she did. He was dizzy from all the running, rolling, and fighting he had to do before summoning his servant.

"Emiya-kun. Are you alright?" she wanted to ask but Archer stopped her, a hand in front her chest. "Are you sure you want to help this moron of a Master? you can take him out here right now," he said but judging by the Servant he had, Rin thought the chances of her doing just that with an injured Archer had just plummeted.

Shirou appreciated the concern he was getting. It was things like that which helped him move into battle.

Rin thought about it for a while before she finally said it. She knew it was a bad idea to ally with a master who couldn't even provide a substantial amount of mana for his servant to remain invisible but looking at the powerful servant he had summoned, he just might be able to be of some use.

" It's probably better for us if we work together in this game to help fight masters and Servants that mean to kill us," Shirou said.

I know but when I look at you..." Rin muttered, hoping he got the point of it. Archer snorted next to her.

"A confession to someone you called weak right here on this school battlefield."

Shirou blushed as Rin's Servant Archer made a crack that made her angry.

Rin couldn't shake off her anger but when she saw how the red-head blushed, she wondered how did a sweet brainless guy got into this mess in the first place. The clock is ticking as the Grail waited to be claimed. And she wasn't sure if Shirou was a prime candidate for the spot.

Shirou knew the only way he was going to be everything he was needed to be was fixing his mistakes and becoming a strong Master.

Rin knew one way of surviving the war was to ally with a master with a strong servant, even though Shirou wasn't exactly in her list of a reliable mage.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of the story, I'm Mr. Captain Obvious. It was thanks to angelcarstairs4679 that this chapter was written and edited. Amazingly there are six more chapters posted in the same day.**

XXX

Later, Shirou walked into his house with Rin behind him. She complained he was a slow walker while also sauntering around drawing attention. He wanted to say "My name is kettle and your name is pot."

Rin looked around the huge compound that was the home of Emiya Shirou. Judging from the shoes present at the front door, she guessed he wasn't alone in this huge place... She could almost imagine him wearing a sort of pink apron and cooking meals for the residents.

His Guardian showed him actually how to cook and since he was now a student living rent free he had to cook for him every night. Today he would be making three extra plates.

Rin glanced around at the tiny living room, the place laid out nicely with cushions. Archer raised his eyebrow as he stepped in, looking out of place in his outfit.

Shirou was watching him making sure he didn't put his feet up on any of his Guardians items.

"Hey Archer, be more polite and wipe off that annoying smirk of yours," Rin hissed to Archer, who sighed as he crossed his legs, which were aimed for a cushion that Kiritsugu often used for his nap.

Shirou prepared them all rice balls with mayonese or soy sauce as things to spray on the rice balls. Everyone wondered why anyone would eat rice with mayonnaise.

Rin stared at the food a little, the mayonese seemingly looking like a fat slug on the otherwise delicious looking rice ball. Gulping, she seized one and popped it into her mouth, glad the mayonese actually accompanied the food well as she snatched two more in her hand, offering one to Archer, who looked at it as though he was having second thoughts.

Shirou was just happy people could enjoy the oily condiment that was mayonnaise on their rice.

"Oh, you brought guests," a man spoke from the door, dressed in an old yukata and his face was unshaven. Rin took a good look at the man who was most probably his guardian.

" Yes. They are my friends from school and their here to have a study session with me." Shirou felt lying was his best decision.

Rin thought that was the lamest lie on the planet but the older man seemed to have bought it even if it was a really lame excuse to bring a girl and an adult man who looked like he was from some other century to his home.

Shirou went from happy for a wile to outright feeling a little terrible.

"Good evening. I'm a friend of Emiya-kun's from school," Rin said as she plastered a smile on her face, getting up and bowing low to Kiritsugu. She wanted to kick Archer to do the same.

Archer was not under her authority to just bow his body to a stranger like she seemed to think he would.

Rin felt a bit relieved when the older man just smiled and didn't question them any further and proceeded to sit down and pick up a rice ball, biting into it.

Shirou's attention was on his Servant eating rice balls pulling chunks of them off and dropping them in her mouth.

Rin stared as Shirou's servant broke a rice ball into quarters and dropped them into her mouth. That made her look at Archer, who seemed to be eating in a normal fashion, although he would occasionally break it in half and stare into it to see if it was poisoned or something.

"Finished already Cuirassier?" Shirou asked his Servant staring into his eyes now.

Rin was about to say something when Kiritsugu said, "I know who you are and why you're here, Tohsaka Rin."

Shirou wasn't paying attention to her or his guardian and wasn't involved in their conversation.

"So you're him, Emiya Kiritsugu, the Mage Slayer," Rin whispered. "Oh, i didn't know parents would tell their children of this kind of thing," he said but he looked to kind to be what her father described him to be.

There was a moment of silence before he picked up a cup of tea and took a sip of it.

"Well I have put that behind me and now I'm just a simple man taking care of my adopted child," he said as he smacked Shirou on the back, making him choke on his tea.

Shirou could hear the giggling from the sadistic Archer as a Master was beaten by an old man.

Rin wanted to laugh at how Shirou reacted with his guardian but they had more pressing matters at hand.

"Kiritsugu, can you show me some stronger magic to fight Masters and Servants who are trying to kill me? I don't want to win the Holy Grail war but if it means surviving this I'll do anything."

"Are you serious about the not wanting to win part? Weren't you chosen for the sole reason of wanting to gain it to grant a wish?" Rin demanded.

"I only joined because I've seen so much so they could kill me if I didn't join. I was looking for you back there, I had a strong love for you I couldn't get out but you were too far out of my league to talk to. Now that I know I might die expressing those feelings is no longer a big deal."

Rin blushed at the comment, which earned a stare and a grin from Kiritsugu. "Shut it, moron," she muttered as her face turned red. Archer eyed her as she became flustered.

Archer knew the red haired boy was a moron but he didn't think he was dumb enough to spout romantic crap about feeling for her.

Cuirassier didn't know her master was the kind of guy to after the fiercest girl in the school.

Shirou just wanted to be alone now after feeding them and being humiliated

Rin wanted to send Shirou flying somewhere else after making such a lame confession to her, although she herself couldn't really deny her own growing feelings for the red-head.

Shirou came back only to ask his guardian to train them. To keep Rin and her Servant busy not to mention his own he gave them all his own specially made pudding.

Rin wondered what Kiritsugu could teach Shirou that could keep him alive through the war in less than 24 hours.

"Can you fire energy out of your fingers? Maybe you can help heal your Servant so they can handle great enemies."

"Come on Archer. Spar with me," Rin said as she put her hands in front of her to fight. "Geez," he muttered as he took off his long coat and prepared to fight.

Archer dashed towards her and attacked spinning his blades around.

Rin shouted a spell to form a blade of light, which she hurled at him.

He was struck by the blade surprised by his masters magic.

Rin grinned as she snatched a gem, throwing it into the air causing it to explode into shards of glass that fired at Archer, who groaned at how unfair she used her gems.

Luckily he could roll away from the gems raining down and slash the other gems with his blade.

Rin gritted her teeth as she tried another assault as she felt a burst of wind in front of her, the cool tip of a blade at her throat.

Archer knew victory was achieved when she had no move that could counter the two second it took to put his blade in her throat.

"Tch," she muttered as he lowered the blade but as he did, she released a punch into his stomach, earning him a yell and a surprised face as he stumbled back.

"What are you thinking? I just held my blade showing you I could have beaten you." He said angrily.

"Didn't look that way, cheat," she muttered as he complained about her using gems in the first place.

Archer didn't feel like running towards her now with an attack like that.

Rin glanced at Shirou, who was being taught by Kiritsugu on how to use a Strengthening kind of magic. "Interesting choice," she muttered to herself as she sat down on the veranda.

Shirou practiced his magic on his Servant standing still looking at him.

"Do you know where she hails from?" Rin whispered to Archer, who shook his head. Even he has an identity crisis at the moment, which frustrated Rin to the core. And not to mention for a servant to reveal their True Name would mean giving their opponent an advantage in finding out their weaknesses.

Shirou finally got the energy magic right that strengthened his Servant. She practiced this new power slashing her halberd around.

"You want to try a fancy new trick with me?' Archer grinned as Rin shook her head. "You're plenty good on your own so need,' she said.

Archer had a smug look on his face hearing the nice words of someone who was completely full of herself.

"Hey its a compliment, moron,' Rin muttered as Shirou approached them.

"You guys getting along? Maybe you could try looking for Servants to fight."

"Emiya-kun, we don't just go waltzing into people's territory and challenge them to a fight! Anyone with brains wouldn't take such a direct approach!" she groaned, wondering if he actually knew the basics of staying alive in a war, which she presumed he didn't.

"Sorry I asked. Just go to bed if you want and I'll train my magic for a fight."

"Oh no you don't! I wouldn't know if you will just slit my throat in my sleep!" Rin snapped, wishing she hadn't said such a stupid thing, knowing how well protected her home was.

"If it is to save my masters life I could always sleep in the same bed as her to protect her from him," said Archer.

"Hell no!" Rin snapped as she kicked Archer where the sun doesn't shine.

That was an eventful day until everyone went to sleep. The young males, Shirou and Archer, were sleeping on separate futons while their female servant and master slept in beds.

"How did i get myself into this mess, Father?" Rin groaned as she stared at the ceiling of the house of the enemy whom she was supposed to defeat in this war.

Shirou knew in the sanctuary of this home he had no enemies to fight. He didn't want to be ransacked by anyone though, Archer was mischievous.

Rin didn't even know why she was bunking over at Shirou's home in the first place and she made a mental note to grab some clothes from home the next day, thankful there was no school the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter. Thank you angel for writing this with me and editing all by yourself. I can thank you all for reading this chapter.**

XXX

The next day Shirou woke up preparing breakfast for the four other people in his house.

"What an interesting turn of events this War took," Kiritsugu smiled at the enemy Master and Servant pair eating breakfast in front of them.

Cuirassier had her halberd on her legs in case either of the two acted aggressively.

Archer was itching to form a blade in his hand as he eyed the woman in front of him.

Although what separated them was an intimidating looking man with a powerful weapon.

Sensing the tension between the two teens and their servants, Kiritsugu quickly said "Itadakimasu" and started to eat, making them follow suit.

Shirou saw Rin go through their pantry to find a certain thing to drink.

"You got any sake?" she asked as Shirou turned a few shades redder. "Eh?! Aren't you underaged?" he blurted as Kiritsugu pointed out, "In the fridge."

Shirou watched in disbelief as a girl he was infuatuated with before today pulled out a bottle of Japanese alcohol

Rin grinned as she popped open the bottle and took a huge swing of it, smacking her lips with satisfaction.

Shirou blinked in surprise she actually took consumed alchohol like that.

"Ah! Nothing better than booze in the morning," Rin grinned as she offered the bottle to Archer, who looked like he was about to take her under his arm and bring her home.

Instead though he just took a sip. That was what some called a indirect kiss, sharing a bottle like that.

"Who knew you liked sake?" Rin giggled as he handed the bottle to her. "I just want to see what my idiotic master finds so interesting about consuming alcohol during breakfast," he said as he winked.

"Well I can find ways to see what my master likes during breakfast." Cuirassier said.

Shirou stared at her, wondering what in the world his Servant had on her mind while Rin proceeded to draining the entire bottle down her throat.

What was on her mind right now must be hard trying to remember and a little fuzzy. Shirou finished putting their plates in the dish washer before he headed out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rin shouted as she stood up, chasing after Shirou was wearing his shoes.

"School. Yesterday they attacked me but today I might be able to attend school normally."

"You may have trained the entire night but that doesn't mean you can be an awesome mage within 24 hours!" she snapped as she fastened on her shoes.

He was shocked to see her putting on her shoes for him.

Rin couldn't just stand by and watch as Shirou get attack just because he didn't want to miss a day of lessons.

Everything right about a teenage boy was becoming wrong.

Rin wondered if he had nothing better to do in life or he just wants an early funeral.

The funeral wouldn't happen with Cuirassier changing outfits into a casual girl outfit. She was going to pretend to be a foreign student from America.

Archer on the other hand looked like he wouldn't be changing out of his outfit anytime soon until a jacket was thrown in his face along with jeans and a shirt.

Rin threw those clothes at him because she wanted a Servant who could change clothes for her like Shirou's Servant could.

"How did you even get them?" he demanded as he saw Kiritsugu retreating into a room. Darn, what was that old man trying to do playing dress up with them? They're at war for goodness sakes!

Shirou was also concerned about his guardians dresses but he didn't speak out loud.

Rin wanted to laugh as she saw Archer in modern getup and she failed miserable when the shirt showed his abs underneath, causing her to laugh. Shirou on the other hand was staring at his servant, who showed off a bit more than he could handle.

"Hey keep your eyes where the face should be." She told him. " A Servant is a warrior not a girlfriend or boyfriend or a mail order bride."

Rin herself was having trouble at not thinking about how good her Servant looked in his outfit.

Outside Cuirassier was walking next to Shirou to his school.

"How do you expect to follow me into school dressed like that?" Rin muttered as Archer flanked her behind.

"I turn invisible after people see me. Not seeing me might make them think they imagined me and no one will say they all saw me from embarrassment."

"Very funny. I wonder how Shirou is going to accomplish that," Rin muttered as Cuirassier walked next to Shirou, who looked like he wants to be somewhere else.

They made it to school and the first impression some students had was envy towards Shirou for walking to school with not just a cute mocha-skinned girl but the cutest girl in school Rin.

"Shirou, we can't bring an outsider into school," Rin hissed as people turned to stare at Cuirassier, some of the boys nudging at each other to talk to her.

"I guess you're right. Sorry Cuirassier. What do you think?"

The other girl just looked around, looking at the uniforms the girls were wearing. "Can I get one of those?" she asked as Shirou gaped at her.

"If you want it I won't use a Command Seal to refuse it. Sure, but it will take me a month's worth of my job."

Rin wanted to laugh as she saw them arguing over it but she prayed hard that Archer wouldn't be stupid enough to try stealing a set of uniform. He was too old to be a student anyway.

If Archer wanted something he would steal it. He was more of a thief than an archer and more of a swordsman than an archer.

"I wil pretend I didn't think what you were thinking," Rin mumbled as they debated what to do with Shirou's servant.

Rin had to go to class as well. She couldn't be a model student if she just stood outside contemplating an action.

The bell had sounded and all of those who had just entered the gates made their way to their classes. Rin sighed as she walked to class, leaving Shirou to solve the problem.

"I went to school yesterday while Rin went to fight a Servant. Maybe I will stay outside with my Servant. If you want to stay with us Archer that's your choice."

"Fine by me. I always wanted to see how you study," he grinned as Rin spun around, "Don't you dare to do anything funny here that will ruin my reputation!"

As they stood there squabbling, Archer felt a disturbance in the air. "Get away!" he yelled as he shoved Rin to the side, barely getting beheaded by a golden sword.

Cuirassier got into her stance of holding her halbred with two arms before leaping in the air and cleaving it at the Servant.

"Oh, nice one," he grinned as he blocked it with his golden sword, sending Cuirassier flying back, her feet planting themselves firmly on the ground as she got ready. Archer had his swords ready and Rin had her gems in between her fingers. They could only pray no one would hear the commotion.

The Servant swung around making wind blow fast enough to push Archer and Cuirassier back.

Rin was about to lift her hand when she felt him look at her, making her gulp.

This was a very powerful Servant introducing himself to her.

Shirou wanted to fend off the guy who dared to gaze at his lady.

He did the only thing he could do and strengthened his Servant with his magic.

Rin fired energy blasts at the servant, who swatted them away with his sword with a smirk.

Whoever this Servant was he was a master of his weapon.

Archer leapt at him, notching a sword in his bow before letting it fire. It slammed into the man, the air around him spinning as it slammed to the ground.

Archer really was a bowman just like he was full of surprises.

The smoke cleared to reveal an amused Rider, whose sword glistened in the light.

Archer tried his best against it but this foe was troublesome.

"Where's your master?' Rin demanded as she threw gems at him, trying to stun the persistent servant. It was strange for a Rider servant to be about on their own since they weren't capable of independent movement like the Archer class.

"He's hiding waiting to back me up if your group proves to be too much for me, but you aren't."

"Don't underestimate us!" Shirou yelled as he yelled, "Trace on!" Two swords formed in his hands as he charged at Rider.

Rider effortlessly dodged Shirou's swings with barely any movements. "What was that you said?"

"Try to listen properly next time," Shirou said as he felt the golden sword connecting with his blades, shattering them to pieces as he was knocked into Cuirassier, who swore as she tried to catch her master.

She managed to save her master from the sword wielding hands of Rider.

With his back turned, Archer took the chance to notch a sword into his bow, muttering something under his breath as he released it.

Rider was a strong Servant but the weapon fired did a number on his body.

"Score!' Rin shouted just as Rider started to laugh.

He was severely hurt but he still laughed.

"Who is this guy?' Rin thought as she prepared to fight.

"His name is Rhido Haru."

"I beg your pardon?' Archer asked, forever the sarcastic polite person as a master walked into view.

He was a man with yellow eyes, a blue shirt, and a metal across the right b*** pocket of his shirt.

"Never heard of him,' Rin said as he gaped at her.

He felt embarrassed for his leader but what did he expect?

"Cool name but lets see if you fare with this!' Rin shouted as she threw gems into the air, circling around her to form a barrage. "Archer!' She yelled as he took aim, his arrow flying as beams shot at Rider.

Rider wasn't impervious to the sharp shards inflicted on him.

For once it seemed like they had finally got him.

He needed his master's help to stand now with the things embedded in him.

"You always get ahead of yourself,' his master sighed as he drew up a shield in front of them, shielding Rider from the blasts.

Shirou charged at the master with his blades in hand.

"Fool.' He grinned as he raised his hand and made a cutting motion in the air, a blade of air slicing at Shirou, who yelled as blood spewed out from his stomach.

Cuirassier roared with anger seeing blood spurt from her master's body.

Some of the blood spattered on Rin as he flew past.

Her eyes widened in horror seeing Shirou being harmed in such a way.

Archer couldn't care less about that moronic red head.

Rider just laughed with a devious tone in his voice.

"I'll be back for you my fair maiden,' he grinned as he pointed at Rin, who looked flabbergasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I read this chapter five and my favorite part is the beginning. Thank you angel for writing and editing this chapter.**

XXX

Rin didn't know what his deal was with her.

Rin herself wondered what a guy swinging a golden sword would want with her.

Maybe he was just a lunatic in the Holy Grail War.

"I'll deal with you all later," he said as he swung his golden sword over his shoulder, disappearing in a shower of light along with his master, leaving them to stand in the battleground that was the entrance of the school.

Cuirassier was attending to her master who suffered severe damage at the hands of Rider.

"Let me," Rin said as she held a gem over Shirou, muttering a spell under her breath. Shirou winced as the wound slowly closed up.

In no time at all he was able to stand back on his feet thanks to Rin.

"Don't thank me. What are we going to do about this?" she groaned as smoke was still emitting from holes in the ground. It was a wonder no one had come running to see what happened.

Shirou was still looking at where he was healed by Rin.

"Hey hey, what are we going to do about this mess?" Rin demanded as Archer wondered if it was even the servants fault since the masters had chosen to come to school.

"I don't think we will be going to school on the third day of school." Shirou said.

"The hell we're coming to school after this!" Rin snapped as she grabbed Shirou by the wrist and dragged him out of school.

" I admit my mistake to you but do you really have to drag me around like this?" Shirou asked.

"If I don't your little legs won't do it for you," she said.

Rin just wanted to get away from the school.

She had her wish granted when she ran too far away from school.

Archer just walked behind her with his hands in his pockets while Curaisser looked amused at what Rin was doing with Shirou.

The Servants walked together to reach their masters finding their relationship amusing.

"Shit. Does your old man know anything that could help us survive this war?" Rin demanded as Shirou tried not to cry in pain. Despite the wound having been closed up, it still hurts to move.

"I think the best thing he can give us is protection for when we are at home."

Shirou's voice came out weak and cracked and for a moment Rin felt bad for yelling at him.

At Shirou's house his guardian was waiting for him with a cup of tea in his hand.

"How can you look so calm when your ward nearly had his guts spilled?" Rin demanded as she set Shirou down, bending to take off his shoes.

"I'm not calm. I keep a routine of what to do to keep my life wholesome. Life is unoredictable to even the makers of the human spirit."

It sounded like a lot of nonsense to her.

The Servants wondered why two young people even bothered to argue with an old wise man in a yukata and an unshaven beard.

Shirou couldn't argue the same way Rin could. He could only return to his duty of preparing dinner for everyone. Unless of course Rin wanted to go back to her real home.

"Oh no you don't. I'm making dinner," Rin snapped as she sat Shirou down on the cushions and stomped to the kitchen to wrap his apron around her waist.

Shirou was amazed Rin took the initiative at making dinner.

Archer wondered if her cooking is even edible.

Cuirassier found it empowering to see a woman cooking for mostly men. Or maybe she was mistaking empowering for coerced work for a Master.

Archer on the other hand just stayed far away in case something she cooked exploded.

Shirou stayed close to make sure mistakes weren't made that could ruin the food.

"Hey, don't you trust a girl's cooking?" Rin snapped as she flung some soy sauce and some veggies into the pan, although she herself doubt her cooking skills.

"Okay. If you really want me too I'll step back and let you cook."

The others left the fate of their meal to Rin and sat down, hoping they wouldn't get poisoned by her in the process. However, should Archer be poisoned by his master by accident, it meant trouble for Rin in the future of the war.

Shirou was the first to take a bite of Rin's cooking.

Surprisingly he survived to take another bite.

Archer gained courage watching the boy eat to have some of his own.

Cuirassier demanded her bowl of rice to be refilled three times.

Even though most girls would get a stomachache that way he obliged her request.

"Guess having a battle between Masters and Servants often resulted in young people getting really hungry," Kiritsugu thought to himself.

He remembered the time he had to pick fight or food.

Rin finished her food and thanked for the meal.

It was her who cooked it really so she had no one to thank but herself.

Thankfully the others were still alive to continue fighting the Grail War, although they were wondering if the aftereffects will come along nicely in the next few hours. Shirou shuddered at the thought.

Shirou was lucky though whether or not he was brave or afraid.

"Well then, shall we get to business. For starters who on earth was that servant? I never came across his name ever..." Rin said, thinking of how he had winked at her. Dammit Rider.

Archer felt his Master's mind was thinking of ways to hurt Rider for his attitude.

Shirou on the other hand wondered if it wasn't so obvious to Archer that his master was a hottie.

She was standing with her hand on her cheek just thinking to herself. Shirou got to look at her legs on her chair.

Rin had a feeling someone was looking somewhere they shouldn't be looking at.

Shirou was lucky he feigned looking at his servant Cuirassier instead of her. He giggled though because her name rhymed with Brassiere like what was under Rin's shirt.

"Emiya-kun," she growled, a fiery red aura appearing around her as she thought of what a closeted pervert Shirou actually was. Appearances are truly deceiving in his case.

Shirou looked nervous but knew not trying to speak to her would make her suspicious of him.

"Putting aside the idea of closeted red haired perverts, what should we do about that servant?' Rin demanded.

"We stay away from school for one thing, two times in a row. Maybe it's best to ask Shirou for help again if he can use a spell that will empower you."

"Pf! As if I need help from him," Rin grunted as Shirou scowled. Hey, he wasn't that bad you know but the little lady could take care of herself just fine.

Cuirassier was listening to them feeling angry with the girl for how she mocked Shirou.

Archer was itching to just shoot the other Servant down. Kiritsugu on the other hand was at a lost and he sighed as the teenagers around him squabbled.

It didn't take a sophisticated mind to know where the Rider lived. They may not know the Master, but Kiritsugu did.

"And there is the matter of Assassin too..." Rin muttered as she thought.

To her though Assassin wasn't as tough of a fighter as Rider.

"I suggest we try to lure them out to a place where we might be able to pin them down. If we can't beat them, maybe we can analyse their abilities. And since Rider has revealed his true name, maybe you can search but what you can about him," Kiritsugu said.

Shirou liked the sound of his uncle's idea. He was lucky to have him.

Rin on the other hand thought it was too obvious of a plan to follow through but it was worth a try.

"Do you have internet connection? Internet has files of all famous figures in a database."

"One minute," Shirou said as he told her the wifi password, which was 'iloveacertaingirlatschool'. Rin eyed him as she typed it into her phone.

Shirou was saved from the embarrassment of watching her think he was weird by a search of who Rider was.

His profile practically had 'Obnoxious knucklehead' written all over it.

Rin needed more than that if she were to defeat this opponent so she scrolled down.

Archer and Cuirassier were just sitting there wondering what were their masters doing with the weird devices in their hands.

Archer sniggered when Shirou almost touched Rin's hand. She was using a mouse and he noticed something on the profile.

"So this is the guy?" Rin muttered as she saw a sketch of Riders face, depicting him as a warrior from a bygone Japanese age. Although she wondered where he had gotten that golden sword of his from.

"What are we waiting for?" Archer asked. "Study his armour so we can hunt him down and finish him."

Shirou managed to pick out a few words Rin muttered under her breath but other than that it was all gibberish to him.

"Rhido Haru was born in a small village where he was pushed around by the other kids because of his weight." Shirou read.

"He didn't look fat." Archer said.

"In his times of loneliness he would write a book on how he could have changed what happened to him. His time to show people who he was happened at age fifteen when his father gave him a horse and made him ride to attack a man who had a ransom on Rhido's mother. By the time they found her she was bleeding from her stomach and died of fatal wounds later that day. His father remarried a woman who shipped Rhido off to sea. He had a week before going so he rode his horse everyday until the running exhausted it. On his way to the ship he moved away to help a person calling for help, only for it to he marauders and bandits who used his big size as a show of strength in a cage. On one evening he found an old horse he trained and used to ride around town, he stayed in the cage only until he was no longer on the marauders watch list."

"That's stupid," Archer lamented. "He should have left the first time."

"To make a long story short he became a person who worked out, lost a lot of weight, joined an army, never trusted anyone, and eventually died from dehydration when his army was forced to move away from his home into the wilderness."

"Well it was a miracle he managed to become a servant," Rin muttered, wondering how on earth he had become one.

"Maybe part of this history is told in a different way to hide his role as a Servant?" Shirou said.

"Possible. He was born several centuries ago so maybe they couldn't find all the right info about him," Rin said.

Cuirassier agreed with Rin as hard as it was for her to agree to a different Master.

So what do we do about him? He sounds really weak but he did managed to inflict quite a bit of damage on us," Shirou said, eying the spot where he nearly had his guts torn out of him.

Cuirassier was aghast to see the wound on her masters body.

One more wound in that spot and her master would have perished.

"Anyway, he seems more powerful than the almighty internet describes him to be so we should just keep an eye on that golden sword on his. Maybe that's why he's so powerful. He could have just stolen it or something," Rin said, thinking it was the most logical choice.

"We won't know until we ask but Rider doesn't seem like a thief?" Shirou said.

"Maybe it was just something his master got for him when he summoned him," Rin said.

Shirou was believing what Rin said to him. He needed more information about that.

"So we track down that guy and in the process maybe we can try to lure out other Servants. So far we have only faced Rider and Assassin right? Which means the others are still out there somewhere. Do you remember who was present at that voodoo meeting?" Shirou asked as Rin thought hard.

"I remember no one summoning Rider. I did see a middle aged man though who could he Rider's Master."

"Wasn't it a young dude who was with him earlier?" Shirou asked. The guy they spotted couldn't be more than thirty.

Rin was either right or Shirou was right. He was thinking with her in his best interests.

"Wait. There was a guy there in our school uniform. Did you recognise who he was?" Shirou asked.

Rin tried to think of a person's name who could be the Master.

Shirou sat there, wondering if the guy was even in his class.

Maybe he was from another classroom than him.

Rin wished she didn't know the guy but unfortunately she did.

"Shirou we need to talk about his Master."

Rin snatched Shirou by the arm and dragged him out, although that was a bit unnecessary.

Archer enjoyed the way Rin took away Shirou from the room.

Cuirassier on the other hand felt her master was being manhandled or whatever too much.

She was ready to kick open the door to drag him out of the room.

She kicked it open anyway despite knowing the others were watching, Archer grinning madly in particular as she slammed the door behind them and sat him down on the veranda looking over the rock garden.

To his surprise the three of them walked out of the door without any arguing between the three of them. They were calm, they wanted to talk to Archer about a plan.

"I think I know who the kid is. His name is Tendo Mikoto, one of the elite students in the class. I didn't even think he would be able to summon a Servant since he never seemed to be emitting any strong mana," Rin said.

Shirou thought he didn't have any strong mana of his own.

"Well you for certain don't," Rin said, voicing Shirou's thoughts aloud, making him deflate like a balloon.

Cuirassier was under the impression her demeaning was a way of voicing out some love for him.

"The Tendo family was a talented family of mages but recently they have fallen into decline. It wouldn't have been surprising for him to have been chosen as a Master. Although I am pretty sure he is not Rider's master..." Rin said, bringing them back to square one.

"I for one am glad a much stronger Master is at work here," Archer said.

"I know you like the challenge but can you please focus here?" Rin snapped. There weren't that many mages in town so it was hard to rake up information on Rider's master. It wasn't like she could just waltz to the Mages Association and ask for details regarding him.

Shirou would try that because he didn't know good plans like the one she could make.

"Okay. So we know one of the masters present is in our school. Maybe we can try to make an alliance with him?" Shirou asked.

"Except every time we go to school his Servant Assassin shows up and attempts to kill us," Rin told Shirou bluntly.

"So school is still out of the question?" Shirou asked as Rin nodded. Darn, he will be falling behind so badly at this rate...

"What kind of Master tries to hide from a fight?" Archer asked Rin and Shirou. "We are like fish in a bowl in this house so we need to get out."

"Agreed. It might be good practice for me if I can get to fight this guy," Rin said as she cracked her knuckles. All that sparring from a few days ago made her want to kick some Master butt.

She would soon have her wish. Neither Shirou nor Cuirassier talked to her when they prepared for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you people for your viewing and angel for your collaboration.**

XXX

The next day, Shirou awoke to find himself covered with a blanket of black hair.

He felt the blanket to see how soft it was for his skin.

"Emiya Shirou, wake up this instant!" Rin snapped as he bucked out of bed, realising what the blanket was.

Rin looked at him like a teacher looking at a dirty child.

"Cuirassier, maybe you should help get your master out of bed before I do something nasty to him," she growled as she glanced at the clock. At this rate, they would be running late for school.

They did get late when Shirou's uncle forbid them from leaving without having a nutritious breakfast.

"Crap, and I was supposed to talk to him before class started," Rin growled as she saw a piece of paper sticking out from under her desk.

Archer was invisible to everyone but even through that he chuckled at how angry Rin was.

She took it out and she felt her stomach roll as she stared at it. Anyone who didn't pay much attention would think it was a love letter, since there was even a heart on it but as she looked closely, she saw a sign that only a mage would know.

"I know you would have figured out my position in the war by now so I propose a little meeting with you along with that red-head I saw you fighting with yesterday at the roof of the school during lunch. No servants are to be present."

The bottom was signed off by Tendo Mikoto.

Rin took a deep breath. In a stresssful stituation the best way to not do anything hasty was focus on breathing in, taking a little time to swallow the air, and then breath out.

So much so she didn't notice the red-head standing behind her, peering into the note.

When she did notice her reaction was anger towards Shirou, but she didn't yell like the tsundere she usually behaved.

Her classmates were wondering what he wanted with the smartest and prettiest girl in the class.

They were also a little jealous of him getting to hang out with a girl like her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rin demanded as Shirou leapt back and slammed into the girl at the back. She shrieked as his butt nearly connected with her face.

Now the boys were going to beat the crap out of him.

Rin wondered how Shirou seemed to bring trouble to her life all the time as she snatched him by the collar and dragged him out, Shirou stammering apologies the whole time to the girl whom he nearly slammed into.

Rin dragged him to the roof, the place she used to go to for thinking but now became a hideout for her and Shirou.

"Have you never heard of texting?" she demanded as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't have a phone," Shirou said.

"Are you kidding me?! Even mages have phones now!" Rin groaned, wondering why on earth he didn't invest in one... As she recalled, even old man Kiritsugu had one.

"Okay, I really do have a phone except I mostly use it to ask Kiritsugu what he wants for dinner."

He showed her a very early version of a phone.

Rin rolled her eyes as she fought back the urge to snatch up the phone and throw it to the field. Just then, a cough came as Tendo Mikoto came from behind, a smirk on his face as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hello Shirou. And an extra hello to you the most popular girl in school, Rin." Tendo said to them.

"So the geek of the class is a mage and a master to boot. Have you considered your current position in the War?" Rin asked.

"I have. My position is brains using brawn's and keeping one step ahead of my opponents. For me to win I'm willing to sacrifice hundreds of people."

"Well I didn't take you to be such an ass," Rin said as she put a hand in her pocket, ready in case the other boy tried anything funny. She knew how Mikoto could be a charming person who would stab you in the back the moment you turn your back against him. Maybe trying to form an alliance with him is a really bad idea after all.

"We know the name of your Servant. If you try to fight us we will you it against you." She was bluffing unless his Servant was Rider.

"Well well, as expected of the Tohsaka heir. But if you think I didn't see the major battle going on yesterday, you're mistaken," he grinned.

Rin prepared to use her energy to fire at whatever Servant was hiding around them.

Shirou just stood back, wishing that his servant was there to give him reassurance.

Rin was cut in the cheek by a strong force that could only be a Servant.

"Hey you broke the deal!" Shirou said as Assassin materialised next to her Master, grinning as she brandished her blades at them.

"Maybe I did or maybe there's another Servant after you. I'm scared to think it could come after me next."

It was obviously a lie he was using.

"Well I'm glad I broke the rules for once. You're going to pay for making me miss the main chapter of the story we were supposed to learn in class now!" Rin snarled as she shouted, "Now, Archer!"

Her Servant appeared out of his invisiblity in the air with his two giant knives. He tried slashing them at the Servant.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" Rin shouted as she snatched Shirou and hauled him out of there. She nodded at Archer, who returned it with a flurry of words from his mouth.

"My master may be gone but it's me you have to deal with!"

Rin shouted something in German, which made Mikoto's eyes go wide as he tried to stop the spell but it was too late.

Her spell blinded him from Archer's sight.

"Do it now!" Rin screamed as Archer's bow appeared and he notched an arrow into it. "Sayonara," he smirked as it let it fly at Assassin.

Assassin stood still cross-armed until someone appeared and took the arrow for him. He was an assassin who could copy himself, using his doppelganger to take the damage for him.

"Tch. You're annoying," Archer snorted as he produced his blades and aimed for Assasin's neck.

Assassin unsheathed its Blade to battle Archer.

"Darn, just what are you?" Archer hissed as two Assassins flew at his direction. The Master on the other hand was grinning like a madman, his eyes shining as he watched his servant battle.

Assassin kicked Archer's shins before jumping over him and kicking Archer in the back.

"Darn it," he growled as one of the Assassins raced into the open door leading to the classrooms.

Archer had to stop him before he hurt his Master. And if anyone else saw a Servant fighting they had to be killed.

"Damn that didn't work?!" Rin shrieked as she saw the servant barreling towards them. She had cast a spell over the school so that it would render them invisible but as for the noise, that might not be the case.

The Servant sent his doppelgänger to attack Rin. She barely managed to duck her head from the serrated blade of Assassin.

Shirou yelled 'trace on!'and slammed a blade into Assassin's leg. The servant howled before exploding into a cloud of black smoke.

Shirou was neither proud or afraid. He had a chance to stop this Servant from hurting him or Rin.

"So the clone disappears if they are injured,' Rin muttered. At least they weren't unstoppable.

She would need to try doing it when more clones came after her, which was starting now.

She held her fingers in front of her and started blasting at them while Shirou tried to hack them down.

Rin liked being the power of the team.

Shirou was just happy that Rin was by his side fighting like Xena the warrior princess.

It was a little sad none of the other kids could see her fight, she diverted her fighting prowess in favour of honouring the rules.

"Come on Archer. Tell me you made a dent on the real one,' Rin muttered as the hall started to get thick with smoke from all exploding clones.

Archer was fighting easily against the Servant because of all the energy he used creating clones against Rin and Shirou.

"Bingo,' Archer smirked as she faltered just a little, giving him an opening to aim for her neck.

The Master pulled his hair from the stress of seeing Archer's blades cutting into her neck.

"Game over,' Rin grinned as all the clones vanished,leaving them to cough from the remaining smoke.

A Servant just died from the cut on her throat. This didn't bode well for the Master either.

"Damn and I thought I hit the jackpot too,' Mikoto sighed as the Servant disappeared. He didn't look as depressed as Archer thought he would be.

"Your Servant was just killed and all you care about is you didn't hit the jackpot?" He said finding the whole thing sickening.

"As if I will tolerate this loss," Mikoto growled as he lifted his face, a dark look on it as he yelled, "Now!" Archer near got hacked in half as a servant slammed into him.

Whatever Servant attacked Archer was a more powerful opponent than the Servant Archer was fighting before. His head was rushing after dodging the weapon.

"Ah, so you have come out of your hole, Lancer!' Archer grinned as he slammed his blades into the wicked spear the Servant had in his hands.

Lancer jumped off the ground to attack Archer from the air. The lance he had was blocked by Archer crossing his blades into an X.

"Man you're just as strong as that girl told me you would be," Lancer grinned as he sailed through the air to land onto the railing nicely, balancing his spear on his shoulder as he yawned.

Archer swung his blades at Lancer who effortlessly dodged the strike of the blades.

Rin and Shirou ran up to see Archer battling yet another Servant, who looked way worse than Assassin had been. Mikoto just stood there, looking both thrilled and spooked at the same time.

Rin was tired of just watching and used her magic to fire a painful blast at the Servant Lancer.

"Ouch," he muttered as he swung his arm back and let the spear fly.

Mikoto's eyes widened in horror when the spear went for him. He ducked before it could hurt him.

"Oi, we had a deal!" he yelled as he gaped at the Servant. "Eh? I don't recall my Master forming a pact to keep your miserable life intact," he said as he aimed for Mikoto once more.

Archer had to do something chivalrous and unlikely of him, he saved the man's life disarming the new spear before head butting him.

"I was surprised your Servant was wiped out faster than you. I did pick her out for you after all," a voice said as a woman appeared.

Rin didn't have a clue who she was, but maybe the same could be said about her not knowing Rin.

"You... you promised you will help me win the Grail!" Minot stammered, his glasses skewed on his nose as the woman looked at him as though he was a pile of shit.

"A cup that can grant any worldly desire is not a trinket. It belongs to an intelligent female woman who will one day change the lives of vegetarians and menial store workers."

"Enough with the idioms and crap. Just who on earth are you?!" Rin demanded.

"My name is Kiowa Fuu. I said my full name instead of saying my first name and then repeating it with my last name unlike what an anime character does."

"Eh?" Shirou muttered, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"The point is you don't stand a chance because I worked hard to be a good Mage and have a very good Servant with loads of expertise."

"But I paid you for it! I promised the Tendo family fortune!" Mikoto howled as the woman glared at him. "Fortune does not matter to a mage. Only skills. That shows what kind of a mage family you come from," she snarled as he gulped.

"She's right you know," Rin said. "I would never give up a battle just for a fortune."

"You don't understand, don't you? You hail from one of the oldest mage lineages in Japan and you will definitely get chosen for the War! Just to get chosen when I hail from a lost lineage is an honour and a dream! You don't know how it is like to be such a useless mage when you have been talented from the start!" Mikoto yelled.

Shirou felt he also was along those lines. He might only be in this war because he wandered into that place at that time.

"You don't just sit around and wait for your skills to improve! You have to practice! What do you think I have been doing my whole life?!" Rin shrieked.

Archer and Lancer were back to fighting against the other because of both their Masters rage.

"Trust me. I know how it is like to be so hopeless in this war," Shirou said as his schoolmate glared at him.

Archer crossed his blades trying to attack Lancer's weapon and then go for his throat.

"I tried so hard but without any formal training its hard for me to conduct even the simplest of spells so I try to memorise all the information I can get!" Mikoto yelled.

Archer was able to scratch what he thought was Lancer's neck, but turned out to be a metallic headband.

"You think memorising information when you can't even apply them is useful? You need to practice!" Rin snapped.

Archer just couldn't execute this Servant because his help was being distracted by conflict.

"I tried so hard and it doesn't work! If I win this War, I might be able to regain the honour I lost!" Mikoto shouted, his voice nearly drowned by the clashing of blades.

Mikoto wished he had a Servant who never gave up like Archer; Rin's Servant could even be better than Lancer.

Mikoto reeled back as a hand connected with his face. Rin glared at him as he stumbled back before grabbing his shirt front and bringing her face close to his, her eyes feral.

"Don't hurt me! I can't use my skills to hurt anyone because their not strong like yours."

"Still, you're a mage. Meaning you're capable of things a normal person wouldn't be able to do," she hissed, wishing she could just knock his head off his shoulders. He squealed like a pig as she pointed her fingers at him.

Archer was taking joy at the sounds they made while he was still fighting.

Shirou stood there feeling like a lost boy.

Where was his Servant that helped him before but wasn't here yet?

He thought of using his command seal but the thought of having to lose such a precious asset made him think twice about it.

He decided to just push Rin out of the way if the Servant went after her.

"You are a sorry excuse of a mage,' the woman hissed as a bolt left her hand.

Shirou watched the bolt of lightning wondering if he could deflect it.

Mikoto just stood there, staring at it as it tore towards him. A red bolt collided with it and Rin yelled, 'Don't just stand there! Fight!'

Mikoto knew whose side he was one now, the side that killed his Servant but saved his life now.

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw a fireball at the woman, who hissed as she leapt into the air. Shirou wondered how he could claim he didn't know one bit of magic.

She was fierce and strong able to shot a laser beam at the boy who threw a fireball at her.

Shirou felt like he was a dud watching the Servants and Masters battle together. But it wasn't like he didn't have a power of his own. "Trace on!" he yelled as a bow and arrow appeared in his hand and he notched it, aiming for Lancer's head.

He now had a plan on how to help Archer take down the Servant Lancer.

Lancer wasn't protected his head so if he were to hit his head... and there was also the issue of his neck and back. Those weren't protected either. Shirou prayed for all the practice he had in archery before this and took his aim, letting the arrow fly.

His arrow hit Lancer right where he wanted his arrow to be.

Lancer gaped as he toppled back, the arrow sticking out from the back of his head as he fell back, his Master screaming as he did so.

"What have you done to my Servant you fools!" She screamed.

"We killed him. Duh. Now there are only five servants remaining," Rin said as she trained her hand at her, gem at ready as the older woman snarled. "That's what you get for backstabbing me," Mikoto snarled as he got ready another fireball. Shirou trained another arrow at her.

She prepared to use a spell the same way Mikoto was using a spell. She had confidence in her spell.

"As if I will be defeated by a bunch of high school kids!" Kiowa shrieked as she prepared to attack. Her servant had started to dematerialise and she was in a panic since she had just been kicked out of the running for the grail.

It seemed like Rin and Shirou's high school life could return to normal since both the Masters and Servants of the school were all defeated leaving them with no challenge.

"Now we just have to deal with three more and we are done,' Rin said as Mikoto fell to his knees. "Forgive me!' He shouted as they gaped at him.

Shirou easily forgave him simply because making amends for being enemies helped solve a lot of problems over holding a vendetta over the troubles they have.

Rin on the other hand had to be escorted away from the premises before she blasted him to smitterins. The Master of Lancer had vanished after firing a lot of remarks on them.

Cuirassier was there now not liking the remarks he was making about her Master.

"Teach me to be a mage, Rin!' Mikoto begged. "I didnt recall being on a first name basis!' Rin snapped.

Shirou had to step in to try calming Rin down and telling Mikoto why he shouldn't be a mage.

"Come on man. The war is over for you. Maybe you should just concentrate on your studies for the time being," Shirou said as Mikoto looked utterly devastated. "Not to mention the chance of you getting killed are high if you ever crossed paths with another Master Servant pair. Its not like they would listen to you if you tell them you have lost your servant," Rin at sent Mikoto into a tunnel of darkness.

Mikoto trembled being inside the tunnel Rin sent him through. He wasn't sure he would see light again from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven and still two more chapters to go. Thank you angel for your help with this story.**

XXX

"Hey, Tohsaka. Chill out," Shirou said as he held Rin back, who was still fuming as Mikoto got up and fled. "That deals with him," she snorted as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Don't wipe that away on your clothes," Shirou told her.

Rin cuffed him at the back of the head as she snapped her fingers before running to the edge of the roof and stepping off.

"Tohsaka! Are you nuts?!" Shirou yelled as he ran to the ledge, wondering why the hell she had just done that when Archer appeared underneath her, shielding her from the fall and carrying her through the air.

Shirou had no way to stop her from doing that. She could tell him a lot with all that Mage powers she has.

"Well now... how am I going to catch up with her?" he muttered as he watched them disappear in the distance.

In the end he couldn't catch up to her even if he tried. He instead met Cuirassier waiting for him outside the school.

"How did you know I was here?" Shirou asked as she held up an IPhone. "Rin called," she said as Shirou wondered how on earth she had managed to get the latest phone when he himself was using one from the prehistoric age.

"I am your Servant. Your type need help eventually and follow the same houses. I serve you so next time keep me around."

Shirou didn't know how he could explain to her that it was a bad idea to bring a foreign looking girl to school when he was already in bad terms with the guys as he had seemed to have snatched up the most popular girl on their radar.

Cuirassier couldn't help him against normal people. She pat her master on the back while silently hoping he didn't get killed by normal people stricken with envy.

Shirou on the other hand wondered how he managed to get such a hot servant and get dissed by the girl of his dreams who turned out to be the strongest mage of her time.

It just seemed to be from how life was mostly unpredictable and nothing could change that.

Rin sat at the veranda of the Emiya residence, a cold Cola in her hand as she looked at the clouds. They have just defeated two servants today so there should be at least some joy in her. But yet... she felt as though something else was out there.

Knowing this world when one enemy falls a new one always takes the mantel. It also didn't help that she was staying with a Master and Servant.

Shirou on the other hand occupied himself with an ice cream as he and Cuirassier trudged down the path. She was immensely enjoying herself with the ice cream in her hand.

Archer saw them feeling jealous because he never gets to have ice cream.

Shirou just thought his day couldn't get any worse when he hears a rumbling on the ground.

He wanted to know what person was causing that rumbling.

Before he knew it Cuiraisser had knocked him aside and was being knocked back by a hammer.

He felt worriment on how someone could be so vile to hit her with a hammer.

"Stop and face my wrath!" a man shouted as he walked down the street, dressed in what was the armour of bygone ages. "Uh, do I know you?" Shirou asked as he felt a solid thing slam into his gut, sending him spinning through the air. "Don't tell me you don't know of the son of Odin?" he snapped as Shirou tried to get his bearings straight. The Thor he was familiar with did not look like a muscular guy who hasn't had his hair cut for years. Not to mention he looked like a gorilla. So he was Berserker.

Cuirassier used her weapon to strike back but the hammer of the Servant blocked and sent her flying back from a discharge within the stone.

"Oho. This woman can fight!" he grinned as he slammed her sky high. Shirou slammed his blades into the hammer only for them to shatter before getting slammed into a building. He felt like he had broken every single bone in his body at the moment.

"Everything I heard about this new kind of Servant was nothing but a lie. You give the souls of warriors bad names." Berserker said to Shirou.

"And I thought you were supposed to be a hot blonde guy who swoons women," Shirou groaned as he tried to fight back. He was bruised all over and his arms felt like they were going to fall off. Cuirassier tried to defend him and was able to hold him back from squashing him to a pulp.

She managed to grab his hand and with the rage and adrenaline in her hand she raised him off the ground and threw him to the floor.

The big Servant roared as he managed to get a fistful of her hair and both of them went rolling to the ground in a flurry of blades.

Shirou used his Tracer magic to see a weakness of a metal brace on his right leg. Shirou wondered what could've caused that injury, but for now it was an advantage for his Servant.

Cuirassier seemed to have spotted the weakness and she slammed the hilt of her sword into it, only to watch as thunder rained around them.

She was shown why she should not mess with a God when he zapped her body with his lighting. She went flying back again but felt more excruciating pain.

"Hey don't go frying them there, Thor!" a girl shouted as she walked into view. She wore clothing that made her look like a punk rockstar and she grinned as she licked her lips.

She was a scary looking woman and above all a tough opponent for Shirou.

"Well shall we get the party started?!" she shrieked as she took out a pair of drumsticks from her pockets, enchanting them to become weapons as she charged. Shirou knew they hurt when they hit someone but these new one felt like they were going to split him in two.

She was truly a magnificant opponent in these games. Shirou wouldn't be put back together if she had her way.

"Hey don't let yourself get beaten by a girl, dude!' She said as she slammed into him at full force. Shirou thought he might either break to pieces or go deaf from the rock music wailing from her phone.

It was better to turn off the machine so he couldn't hear that infuriating rock music.

The Servant on the other hand appear to be immune to the music and were busy trying to smash each other to pieces. It was a miracle no one heard the racket as the music was enough to be heard for miles.

Cuirassier slashed in an arc at Thor's abdomen, but he slammed his hammer into her weapon. The strength of his hammer made her hands shake violently as her grip was almost loosened on her weapon.

Shirou was on the verge of plugging his ears as he clashed with the mad Master, who was whistling Bad Romance as she slammed her armoured sticks at his face.

Shirou felt a lot of pain, but he was used to being brutally hit and in pain so after wriggling his legs he smacked the weapon out of her hand.

"Ah I didn't think you would land a hit on me!" she grinned as she stuck out her tongue, something she was prone to doing whenever she felt excitement. Shirou gulped as she removed a flute from her belt and began to play a tune. Whatever she was doing, it was starting to make his head spin.

Her fingers compressed on those tiny holes was completely different than the gentleness of wrapping paper around a cigarette. She played it so hard and violently his head was screaming.

"What kind of magic is this? Air element magic?' Shirou thought as he was brought to his knees. His swords disappeared due to his concentration being broken and he thought he felt few nerves in his brain snap...

Cuirassier wasn't doing much better after finally stabbing Thor in the abdomen. Her blade didn't pierce him and it shocked her.

"As if a knife can break me!" he roared as he grabbed her and slammed her into the road, making the road splinter under her impact. She coughed out blood as she felt some bones break.

"You should try eating more people, their bodies happy boost our powers. Not that there will be a time for you to do that."

"As if I would hurt an innocent bystander," Cuirassier growled as she cried out, using all her strength to push Thor back. He grunted as she managed to kick in between his legs, sending him rolling on the ground in pain.

The god of thunder was wailing on the ground from the pain in his knees.

"So every man does have a weakness," she said as she raised her halberd, ready for the final blow. But Thor was grinning as she realised her error. "Damn," she muttered as she felt something connect with her head, sending her rolling. So the hammer did fly like in the movies.

Shirou composed himself again and used his magic to summon a sword. This time he jumped on Thor's back and held the sword outward from Thor's body.

"Really?" Thor said unamused.

He shook Shirou off like a fly and sent the boy flying back to his Servant, who lay crumpled on the ground. He wanted to heal her up but with his limited mana reserves, he couldn't even heal himself to begin with.

The only hope was help from someone else which they did get help.

"Come on, Tohsaka. Where the hell are you at this time?" he moaned as the Master and Servant duo approached them. "Well then, shall we take them out in a blast?" Punk Girl grinned as Thor slammed his hammer in his hand.

"You shall do no such thing to my son."

"Eh? What does an old man like you got to do with this kid?" Punk Girl snarled as she twirled her phone in he hand, pressing a button to make heavy metal music fill the street. That only made Kiritsugu smile as he stepped forward.

"Your music is quite efficient at driving the minds of people off the edge. What works helps, but the way you use the powers you have is laughable."

"Oho! As if anyone can beat me, the Mage Queen of Rock!' she smiled as she held her ground, licking her lips as she did so. Kiritsugu merely smiled as he put his hand in his pocket.

Thor was walking towards him. Unafraid of him Kiritsugu simply putting his hand in his pocket.

"Seems you never heard of me," Kiritsugu smiled as the sound of gunshots filled the air. Thor barely had time to block them with his hammer as they rained upon him. Punk Girl looked too stunned to react as he came at her with dual guns in his hands.

He fired two rounds from his dual pistols at Thor. There was a strange feeling from the gunshots.

"Imposible!" Thor yelled as he felt warm blood staining his armour. Kiritsugu effortlessly spun the pistols in his hands before pocketing them. "If you're not careful, you might bleed out. The bullets contain a spell that stops blood clotting," he smirked as he light up a cigarette in his mouth.

Thor turned green in the face. Thinking of how these bullet holes could kill him made him feel sick.

"Fine old man! We'll leave you be for the time being!" Punk Girl said as she wrapped an arm around Thor and disappeared in a shower of light. Kiritsugu just puffed some smoke from his cigarette and looked at his battered up ward and Servant.

He took them both home where for the next two days they recovered under his watchful eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Watched the funniest show alive today. Thank you angel for helping me write this chapter.**

XXX

Shirou wondered how Rin and Archer could just ignore them for the whole duration of it and go hunting for another Servant. The current status of the war was :

Out : Assassin, Lancer

Still in : Cuirassier, Archer, Berserker, Rider

Yet to have encounter : Caster

Shirou had yet to win a battle against a master or their servant.

Rin on the other hand had already won a battle with a Servant but technically Shirou had landed the final blow on Lancer, although Archer did most of the fighting. Rin was a little worried about where Caster was since he or she has yet to appear throughout the war.

The arrival of Caster would come very soon in their lives. Some would say it was a lot of build up for one person for nothing.

The arrival came during the weekend where the gang decide to go shopping to blow off some steam and in a way to celebrate for their victory against Assassin and Lancer.

Rin stopped wearing her ribbons on that day and had her hair long. She changed her shirt and her skirt also on that day.

Shirou on the other hand just wore his normal clothes consisting of a long sleeve shirt and jeans with sports shoes. He didn't really know what to let Cuirassier wear and just let her wear a super short skirt and tight shirt Rin lent to her, which made him regret it instantly when they stepped into the public area since guys kept ogling her.

Cuirassier being a Servant considered herself to be more a weapon for her Master than someone ashamed of her body. She walked with Shirou without giving any of the boys other than him a glance.

Shirou wished the men population of Fuyuki City would give him a rest. He felt he would rather battle a Servant than have to deal being antagonised by others of his own gender just for being seen with a beautiful, no, two beautiful girls.

Archer didn't get any of that resentment because like all good Servants he was invisible.

Rin dragged Cuirasser into every shop and Shirou nearly died having to carry all of their stuff. Archer just smirked as he watched the boy suffer at the hands of two strong girls.

Eventually they got to the restaurant and Archer lost his invisibility.

Luckily most of the customers didn't notice his appearance but the waitress did let out a squeal when a good looking white haired man appeared in front of her dressed in jeans and a bomber jacket. He winked and that made her go silent as she led them to their seats.

"We'll have four glasses of water to start," said Rin.

Archer wanted to have a glass of alchohol but the thought perished when Rin raised her hand to cover his mouth before he made a foulhearted mistake.

Cuirassier would have ordered beer but since the other servant was refrained from doing so, she declined to order one pint of beer.

The water had different number of ice. The refreshing, cool taste was based on how cute the customers were.

"Remind me why we're going shopping when a war is going on?" Shirou asked. "We all need time to relax anyway. Besides, now that we know how most of the servants and their masters look like, we can be prepared in case they appear in public," Rin answered. That sounded logical enough for him to drink in peace.

Shirou had a pasta dish for his meal with lobster buried inside the cheese.

Soon all of them were digging into their food and they left the restaurant with their stomachs filled with appetising food. Shirou licked his lips as he recalled how amazing it tasted.

The question was if this was a perfect time to end the celebration or continue thinking of new ways to celebrate.

"Well then, now that we have our fill let's continue shopping!" Rin said.

Shirou should have guessed she would want to go shopping after eating.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're in the middle of a war here," Kiritsugu said as he smoked. The old man decided to tag along and get a bit of fresh air since he had been cooped in the house for a long time now.

"While we are on the subject of being honest here...did that punk girl hurt you in your first battle?" Shirou asked.

"Technically this isn't my first battle. I fought in the previous grail war you know. And there were many more Masters more lethal than her. Those of my time were all very experienced and dangerous mages," Kiritsugu said as Rin recalled her father being murdered during the previous war.

"Technically this isn't my first battle. I fought in the previous grail war you know. And there were many more Masters more lethal than her. Those of my time were all very experienced and dangerous mages," Kiritsugu said as Rin recalled her father being murdered during the previous war.

Rin stared at Shirou, who stood in the middle of the street. The crowd appeared to pass through him as he looked at the man in front of him. "He saved me from that hell. He will never take a life when he saved mine," Shirou said as Kiritsugu smiled.

Rin had a hard time getting mad at Kiritsugu now, but the thought of him taking her father's life didn't dwindle just because a boy she just started hanging around with said so.

"Enough on that talk. Let's just go enjoy ourselves for now," Kiritsugu said as he wrestled Shirou under his arm and dragged him off to get some clothes. The only things he had was this current set of clothes and school uniform.

Rin secretly also wanted Shirou to find some new clothes and change into them.

She changed her clothes today for the special occassion of spending time with her new friends.

Kiritsugu released a puff of smoke as he looked around. For once the place looked normal but since it was the Holy Grail War they were talking about here, anything could happen at any moment.

Their next opponent was going to be Mage, a person brilliant with a dangerous move.

Shirou hoped they could just get one day of peace.

All of that seemed to be a dream when a fox warred mage walked up to him and Kirtsugu.

"Uh do I know you?" Kiritsugu smiled as he clicked the revolver in his pocket. This guy spells trouble.

Mage turned and looked at Shirou. A strategy he had for destroying him was using fire on the unsuspecting Master.

"Oh no you don't," Rin said as she aimed her fingers at him. Cuirassier was about to ready the weapon she had strapped to her leg and Archer was in the process of forming swords.

Caster slid towards Cuirassier ready to raise the heat. She formed a fireball that burned Cuirassier's leg, but in Cuirassier's strife she cut Caster.

Kiritsugu slammed a few bullets into her but that made her more agitated.

She moved her arms around until she conjured a ball of wind she fired towards Kiritsugu.

"Damn I forgot you are a mage," he muttered as he fired a few more rounds at her before muttering a spell, making him disappear for a moment.

She would need her Master to look for him. She was too busy facing two Servants at once to worry about a normal human.

Luckily Rin had thrown a barrier around them so none of the humans noticed a battle that could blow them to bits at any moment and they were allowed to shop in peace.

Archer attacked Caster with a flurry of his double blade slashes. Caster was on par with Archer's reflexes as she dodged his slashes.

The young mages focused on backing up their servants.

Caster twirled around while her hands were burning with scorching fire.

"Man I wished I knew water magic!" Shirou groaned while Kiritsugu retorted, "A water gun would be nice! " Okay he had a point.

Caster went from fire to wind against Arched while he tried dodging her turbulent power.

Cuirassier just continued to hack away at her while Rin backed her up with gems.

The only way she could handle the fury of two Servants was with the help of her Master.

"Alas you need my help," he grinned as he stepped out of the shadows. Shirou thought the only sane masters so far were him, Rin and maybe Mikoto.

This master didn't look sane at all. He also used a strange kind of magic where he turned his fist from normal to gold.

"Whats with mages and gold?!" Shirou groaned as he hurled a sword at the man, who just pulverised it with his golden fist. Shirou was starting to wonder if the mages involved in this war are all as dangerous as they were showy.

The mage himself took on Cuirassier with his golden fist. Her halbred was fast and sharp, but a punch was enough to block it.

She went spinning back and would have slammed into a horde of humans if it weren't for the repelling spell Rin placed around them. She just went flying back at the Master, who swung his cape behind him as he attempted to slam his fist once more.

Shirou actually helped in the fight against the Master when he kicked the back of his leg by surprise.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he fell back. He never expected to be brought down by a kick. The Servant on the other hand showed no signs of tiring.

Although Shirou was tired he felt energized by the help of Cuirassier.

"With all these people around, this should get interesting,' the master grinned as a bolt of light shot into the sky.

Shirou watched the sky waiting for when the lightning would come back down.

All of a sudden a bright light flashed and he was seeing the magic circuits of the people around him excluding the battling mages.

That was a strange flash of light he saw to show him this.

"You kids knows what happens if someone loses their magic circuit so why don't we make a little game. You let us win the grail and we will spare all these people," the master said as Rin fired a bolt at him. "The heck we will. We'll battle to the end and free everyone," she snapped as he rolled his eyes. "As expected from the daughter of the Tohsaka family," he sighed. "Well then, let the game start," he grinned as he snapped his fingers.

Something terrible happened the moment he snapped his fingers. It was like gargantuan doors opened unleashing a terrifying beast upon the group.

"Shit," Rin muttered as a colossus beast emerged from it, lumbering towards them. Caster leapt onto it and held onto the reins, guiding it to smashing into them. "What is this? A Stonegiant or something?" Shirou yelled as he readied his swords. He felt like he was being tossed around in a Lord of the Rings movie.

Unlike that movie, he didn't have to be old like Gandalf to use a spell against something like the stone giant.

Archer did his best to try and shoot at the beast but his arrows just bounced off. He sighed as he notched a sword into it and let it fly, the sword turning red as it slammed into the beast. Thankfully it fell apart, only to form tiny little rock monsters.

"This fight is never going to be over," Archer grumbled seeing the tiny rock beasts.

"Face the wrath of the Master of Creation, Zanges Zen!" the Master yelled as he danced around like a madman. He pointed at Rin, who gaped as he grinned, "Kneel before me, my human chamberpot!" "Did you just call me a human chamberpot?!" she screamed as she hurled more gems at him along with shooting bolts at him. That had just pissed her off very badly.

"You may try to hurt me, but deep down you know how you are a chamberpot. Now just any chamberpot...my chamberpot."

"Enough with this shit!" Rin yelled as she threw her gems into the air to create a barrage of lasers at him. Shirou was getting pissed off as well and joined in with shooting arrows. The servants were trying to get rid of the little monsters with much determination.

Shirou kept his eyes on the Master and Servant who tried to defeat them first.

"Hey hey hey! Long time no see fellas!" a familiar voice yelled as an all too familiar golden sword slashed through the air. Rider had joined in the fray.

If he was here for a rematch against Cuirassier, Shirou was not in the mood for it.

"Come on! Don't we have enough trouble already?!" Rin yelled as she shrieked a spell in german and a hale of crystals rained from the sky. Cuirassier was just as pissed and was trying to hack away at Rider while Archer was in a heated sword play with Caster. Kiritsugu on the other hand was doing his best not to think he had been dragged into such a strange war with weird people.

He reloaded his gun. He intended not to fire unless the moment came where he would need to go guns blazing to save him.

"Hey now old man! It ain't fun if everyone doesn't join in the festivities!" Caster's master yelled as he threw daggers at him. He looked as though he was one of those knife throwers from a circus and Kiritsugu nearly got impaled several times. He sighed as he shot at the man, who dodged them with ease. Darn, now it was a battle of old fashion times; guns and knives.

Kiritsugu aimed his gun and fired one bullet at Caster. The bullet hit Caster in the right side of her chest. She didn't feel the pain until she noticed the black and red hole in her chest.

"You dare hit me old goat?" she hissed as she raised her arms, forming a hail of dust around her.

He kept his hand on the trigger of his gun. "I carry more than one bullet."

He spun it in his hand and fired several more shots. Caster shrieked as some of them pierced her body, sending the vortex of dust crashing to the ground. She was injured, but not enough to kill her. "Caster!" her master yelled as he was attacked by an enraged Rin.

"Whose the chamberpot now?!" She yelled giving him a mighty punch.

"You think you can outthink me girl?!" he shouted as he whirled around, daggers in hand as he swung them at her. She cried out when one of them pierced her flesh, sending her crashing to the ground. She hissed in pain as she held her side, blood pouring from the wound.

"Rin!" Shirou shouted seeing the blood on her shirt.

"Why you!" Archer yelled as he slammed his blades into Zen, who went crashing to the ground along with him. Archer managed to injure his leg.

Archer could easily finish the Master off after the way he swung his blades at him.

Unfortunately Rider came to his rescue and sent him flying into a shop. Glass went flying in all directions as he slammed into several mannequins. "Come on. Best we retreat for now. My master wouldn't be too happy if you end up returning to him headless," he said.

Caster and her Master escaped the scene with Rider in tow as they started as just jogging away until they completely vanished.

Screams started to erupt around as Archer climbed out of the store. Although he was invisible, the scene of the store being in complete tatters was enough for the cops to be called. They immediately fled the scene, Rin wishing she could just cave in Zanges's skull.

Shirou cared more about how everyone was recovering after the shooting and danger they were put in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this chapter is posted and that means no more chapters for awhile. Thank you angel for your hard work and now I will try to do fanfiction by myself.**

XXX

Rin had to stay in bed for the next few days and Archer was pretty cut up as well. Rin didnt make it any easier as she would throw some random alchemy tools at Shirou whenever he tried to come in, cursing herself for delaying their progress.

Shirou didn't budge from the door to Rin's room. He had a lot on his mind, including his love of Rin and her hard work.

"Shit it all," Rin cursed as she threw a had over her face. She wanted to get up and just behead Caster's Master there and then, along with Rider with she had the chance.

Archer was the one thought with the blades. He was thinking of the best ways to get back at them while watching his Master tap into her rage.

Kiritsugu spent most of his time smoking and trying to assess what had transpired with the Servants that they had fought so far. Among all of the Masters, he still didn't know much about Rider's master while for Caster's and Berserker, they were relatively not too dangerous if only they weren't surrounded by their Servants.

Kiritsugu had time to think about how that was getting into Shirou's mind and he hoped he could think of a way to overcome these enemies.

"I need to get stronger. Because of me, Tohsaka and Archer were injured. Cuirassier must be ashamed to call me her master. I'm such a useless idiot," he groaned as he put his head in his hands. He felt so defeated at the moment. It has been nearly two weeks since the war commenced and things were moving so sluggishly.

Kiritsugu left Shirou alone to cry out all the things he felt inept about, but he came back wearing a martial arts gi with a black belt around him. He was planning on training Shirou.

"Well what are you waiting for? You want to get stronger? You have to train for it," he said as Shirou smiled, getting up to go and change. One thing about him was that he never seemed to back down on a challenge.

Cuirassier watched her master take part in training with Kiritsugu. She hoped this session would make him strong enough so he would finally stop worrying so much about other people's safety.

"If you will allow, may I join in this practice?" she asked as she stepped into the room. She was dressed for the occasion as well and judging from the look in her eyes, there was no room for a no.

"I insist you join us. What made me win was the way my servant and I worked together to become the last team standing." Kiritsugu said. For this session he was using a wooden sword instead of his guns.

"Well en garde," he said as the girl moved in front of him. She smiled as she dashed towards him, sword high in the air. "It seems that you don't know the rules of this art," Kiritsugu said as he got ready.

Cuirassier had a feeling this was the same as not noticing when someone is a trained assassin.

Shirou watched as the older man whacked the crap out of the younger girl, who was already skilled in the halberd. How he wished he could fight like that. "Hey Shirou! Your turn!" Kiritsugu called as he threw the wooden sword at Shirou, who caught it with a grin.

Shirou struck with a flurry of sword strikes the old man could barely block with his skills. It was proven what talent Shirou possessed in this war.

Kiritsugu was a little glad the boy wasn't getting beaten up to a pulp by his servant. He sat there sipping Japanese green tea as they fought.

Cuirassier did a spin around to confuse Shirou before she uppercut her halbred towards him.

He managed to slide down on his knees and swipe underneath her, getting her legs knocked out from beneath her. Luckily he managed to stop himself from getting beheaded in a nick of time.

Cuirassier smiled when Shirou showed her his instincts could stop even her halbred skills.

"I acknowledge your sword skills, Master," she smiled as she knelt down on the ground, setting her halberd in front of her. Kiritsugu smiled as the Master and Servant acknowledge each other in their way of fighting.

Life was unpredictable, who would discover Shirou would be like his mentor having a Servant he was on par with in skills.

"I... I want to fight too," a slurry voice came as Rin hobbled into the room. Her wound was healing up nicely but if she were to do anything reckless, she's back to the bed for another week.

"That depends. What kind of weapon do you prefer to use?" Kiritsugu asked.

"I have my gems and my wits," she said as she wiggled her fingers, wincing slightly. Archer came in after her as well and they didn't need to ask what he preferred to use.

Shirou struck first swinging his sword down on the long haired girl. She dodged easily.

She threw a gem in the air and let it slam into him. He let out a yell as he was thrown back into the wall.

Kiritsugu was impressed with the skills the girl had and how she used them.

"Well thats enough for today. Let's go and prepare dinner," Kiritsugu said as he clapped his hands. Shirou knew he was the one doing the cooking but he didn't mind.

He was cooking for four other people. The way he cooked was like making peameal bacon for a sandwich only with more greens.

"While he is cooking, why don't we discuss our next plan of action?" Kiritsugu said as he lighted his cigarette. Rin really wished that he wouldn't smoke in the house. The scent of it made her feel like puking.

"If I were you the person I would hunt down would be Rider. He's like a Prince Charming saving the girl before you can beat her."

"Haha. I would just love to decapicitate that guy," Rin muttered. "However, we don't know much about his master and from what we have gathered about him from sources, Rider doesn't seem as formidable as he seems," Shirou said from the kitchen.

Everyone turned their attention towards Shirou wondering what the boy was thinking.

"He has been the most troublesome of them all so far so don't go saying that he is not dangerous," Rin snapped as Shirou resumed cooking. "Back to the topic, what did you gather from the attack of Caster and Rider from the other day?' Rin asked Kiritsugu.

"I would say they were familiar with themselves in the past. I noticed something similar shout them during our battle."

"Caster is a pro in wind magic and with the help of her master, she has the aid of all those stone golems. The master on the other hand is effective in hand to hand combat," Archer said.

"Yes. But a Master is easier to defeat than one of their Servants."

"Still, even if we manage to defeat him, it will take Caster around 24 hours to disappear so its best to get rid of her first," Rin said. "She's a mage so maybe we can use something related to that fact to defeat her. Any idea what mythology she came from?" Kiritsugu asked.

Shirou blinked his eyes really fast. Every blink told him of the past of a historical figure like Caster.

"Casea Turan. She was the most powerful mage of her time and even served the Pharaoh of her era. No wonder she is skilled in wind magic. She had sand all around her to her advantage," he said. He recalled her having a Arabian look around her and she even wore a veil concealing her face.

Rin wondered if that was really her true name. They would find out the next time they saw her, a name would weaken the Servant tenfold.

"Now that we may have guessed her identity, anyway you think may weaken her? Since you say she uses magic related to sand, wouldn't water be effective in defeating her?" Kiritsugu asked. "Beats me. I'm not well versed in magic related to water," Rin said.

"Maybe we can lure her to a place that has a hose and spray her with it until she is weak enough to defeat," Archer said.

"Its winter. It will be freezing to go to an area with a lot of water," Rin muttered when a thought came to her mind. "The bridge," she whispered as the others looked at her. "If we can just lure her to the bridge, that way we have a large volume of water circulating there," she said. "Problem is, she won't be lured there so easily," Archer retorted.

That was true and Rin put her head down trying to think of a way to get around her opponent being clever.

"How about Rider?' Kiritsugu asked. "Guess we just have to beat him in sword play. There are two swordsmen here so it shouldn't be a problem," Cuirassier said.

Archer and Shirou crossed their arms and nodded their heads how this wouldn't be a problem for them.

Both of them quickly put their arms down after seeing the other doing the same, glaring at each other as they did so

"Its agreed then. Shirou will be the swordsman who attacks as bait when we met with them again."

Shirou didn't appreciate being used as bait but since he just wanted to finish the war and return to normal life, he agreed with a sigh. Rin and the Servants were all pumped for the next battle while Kiritsugu wondered why he was even involved when he had retired from this.


	10. Chapter 10

**After a few weeks trying to find time to actually complete this work, angel wrote a lot with me and then edited the chapter on DocX. That's all.**

XXX

Caster wasn't far away from Rin and Shirou the same as most Servants looking for a battle. She was wearing a hat to conceal her identity to Rin and Shirou.

The thing is, not many people walk around with a face veil so they still manage to notice her in due time.

Shirou waved his hand to her, and for a moment it was just a standing still where they weren't enemies to one another.

"Damn so my disguise failed to work after all," she muttered. There was a slight slang to her voice as she put her hand into a pouch swinging on her hip.

She was able to cast a smell that shot a fireball at Rin. She stopped it with a single gem spell.

"Come haven't got all day," Rin grinned as she clapped her hands together, whispering german under her breath. A light shone around Archer as the mana flowed into him, increasing his strength and agility. "Go, Archer!" Rin screamed as he grinned like a feral cat and shot towards Caster.

Caster was slashed at by his dual blades.

"Hey hey hey! As if I'll let you defeat my servant so easily!" Zanges yelled as a bolt of light shot onto Caster, increasing her powers. "Things just had to get more complicated!" Rin shouted as she removed a dagger from her belt and started to shot towards Zanges.

He dodged a stabbing motion Rin made with her knife.

Shirou backed her up with shooting arrows while Cuirassier joined in the fray between the servants.

She was helping Archer confuse Caster on who would strike her next.

"Tch," she cursed as she was brought to the edge of the bridge.

Cuirassier anticipated Rider to show up and save her at the last minute.

"You're mine!' Archer yelled as he swiped his swords at her, cutting them in a arc high above his head. As she tried to dodge, she felt her back connect with the railing and she stumbled slightly.

This was kind of cruel to Caster even for a Servant like Cuirassier.

Caster shouted something as the water around her swirled into a vortex and threatened to hurl both other servants into the river. "You think I would come here if I knew my weakness surrounded me?" she shouted as the water smashed into them.

Archer and Cuirassier choked down the water she splashed at them. They disliked the way it tasted.

"Shit this is going to shit!" Rin yelled as she was nearly swept away in the torrent of water.

Shirou tried helping her when the torrent of water got to her.

The two of them were swept down the road along with their servants. Shirou managed to grab a lamppost and held on for dear life with the others hanging onto him.

Caster had the opportunity to hit them all with one hand of her spells.

Shirou thought his lungs had disappeared from his body as he struggled to breath. He thought he would die if Rin hadn't counterattacked with a spell of her own. Archer got up and sped to Cuirassier, a large sword in his hand as he swung at her head.

Caster closed her eyes and focused on what spell she should use.

"Tch. If she decides to use water, we're doomed," Rin grunted between her teeth as she thought of what to do. Their team lacked in mage skills which was just making matters worse for them.

She decided to use wind magic this time against Rin.

Cuirassier managed to block it her halberd, knocking it back towards Caster.

Caster was knocked back almost off the bridge, but her Master caught her before she fell off the bridge.

"Don't touch me," Caster growled as she pushed her Master off, who looked hurt to be dissed by his own Servant.

"I need you to try your hardest against the master with the pigtails. Go get her."

"The heck I'm going to let you go!" Rin yelled as she threw a bunch of gems in the air, which began to rotate in a circle before pelting at him like meteors.

The meteors were strong enough to knock the male down.

Before he could topple into the river, Caster caught him and threw him back up. "We're just wasting time here," Archer growled as he ran for the both of them.

Archer showed them he was right with his assault on his enemies.

He managed to wound Caster just by a little. She cried out as she felt her arm disconnect from her body and drop into the river with a splash. He would have finished her off if it weren't for a super annoying golden sword that came towards him like a boomerang.

He managed to block that sword since he had become use to its stealthy approach.

"Aha! You blocked me!" he shouted as he bounced back, slamming into Archer who wished he could just end it all. Archer spun his swords in his hand, making them disintegrate before forming a larger one in his hand. "Thats it!" he shouted as he slammed it into Rider, who got taken back by surprise.

Rider was left a slit mark on his chest, but no blood spilled out of him despite the wound.

"Tch," Archer muttered as he aimed, slamming into him over and over.

Rider didn't know that a flurry such as this was possible from the tan Servant.

"Can't you just die already?!" Archer yelled as he formed a small dagger in his hand, driving towards Rider's chest.

Rider didn't die, but the impact of the blow damaged his body. It would take his Masters help to heal after that one.

Rin and Shirou were busy fighting with Zanges while Cuirassier was duelling with an already injured Caster, whose sleeve had been exposed to reveal a gaping red hole.

Shirou and Rin were confused by the sight of the red gaping hole.

"You forgot your servant cut it off?" she snarled as she slashed at them with a dagger.

They were very scared now of the fury Caster had dwelled inside her and unleashed in full vehemence.

"Try to do a combo with me," Rin said as Shirou gaped at her. She just grabbed his hand and muttered a spell under her breath, sending a wave of mana through him. He felt like he had been plugged into a charger.

He was going to use that mana to help Rin whether or not he fully understood it.

When he formed new swords in his hands, he felt as though they were way stronger than those he ever made and as he leapt towards Zanges, his footsteps created craters in the ground.

Zanges was overwhelmed by the sight of power shown inside the Master.

"Tch human chamberpots are so hard to tame," he growled as he removed a knife from his pocket and slashed it across his palm. "Oh damn not that!" Rin yelled as Caster as engulfed in a red light.

Shirou had no idea what all the fuss coming from Rin was about.

"You never heard of blood magic?! That is the most forbidden kind available!" Rin yelled as Caster seemed to be strengthened even more. She cackled as she raised her hands, summoning coffins from the ground to reveal mummies. "Why does this seem like a movie gone wrong?" Shirou wailed as they got ready to fight.

The first mummy that attacked Shirou was sliced in half by his sword. The incision of his sword caused sand to come out of its body.

The servants were too busy engaging with the other servants to help their masters win this mess.

Shirou used his sword and blocked a blow that made sparks skid off his blade.

Rin fired a round of gems at the mummies, managing to knock some of them to the ground, smashing them to dust.

"These things are easy to destroy," she told Shirou before smacking his sword down so he didn't look like a wuss.

Shirou snorted as he hacked away at them, trying his best not to breath in the dust.

They eventually got to the Master's area and saw him for the scary man that he was.

"You've lost," he grinned as he held out his dagger at them but Rin merely sneered.

"Blood magic only works for a certain time. After that, the master would have a lot of mana sapped out of them by then and the servant may be tired after that. Not to mention Caster has to deal with blood loss so that adds to our advantage," Rin had said earlier.

The Master panicked on what to do with all his resources taped out.

Without a warning there was a slashing sound behind him and he barely had time to cry out as he crashed to the ground. Archer stood behind him, swords out dripping with blood. Rider looked pretty injured as well and was propped against the steel support of the bridge.

Against the support of the bridge, Cuirassier used her halbred to intimidate him.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked her.

"I don't feel the need to kill a master. However, I won't say the same thing for your servant," she said as Caster let loose a scream. An arrow stuck out from her throat as she grasped at it, choking as she tumbled into the water.

His Servant was gone. His time in this game was over. He couldn't save her even if she wasn't dead from the arrowhead.

"Now that you're out of this war, you better scat or you may end up getting killed," Rin said as she pointed her finger at him in warning.

He didn't run very fast since he was slightly heartbroken from the loss of his Servant. The only highlight he had left was his life.

But before he could get away, the other found themselves staring at two bloody halves as a golden sword slashed through him.

Who was the psychopath who killed the Master?


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the chapter that I'm happy angel wrote with me and edited. I guess all of them make me happy because they were done from collaboration. Thanks.**

XXX

"Now that you have lost your servant, I can't have you running around trying to find a new one or joining forces with the enemy," a cool voice said as Rider's master walked into view, a blood stained katana in his hand.

Rin was on her guard pulling a few gems out of her pocket she would use as a weapon against the master.

Shirou tried his best not to puke as he got ready for another round of fighting.

The Master saw how sore Shirou's body was, weak and feeble he thought it was.

"Did you really have to kill him?" Rin demanded. Everyone was on edge.

"This whole game is a battle to see who can kill the most enemies, so yes."

"You filthy scumbag," Shirou growled as he formed a bow and arrow in his hands, pointing the arrow at the older man.

"Go ahead. If you use a bow and arrow you'd better be ready to fire with it."

Rider was just perched on top of the bridge, watching as his master faced off with the others. He never knew his master was that cruel and violent.

Maybe there were things Rider needed to show him.

"Master, I hate to interrupt but I don't quite agree with your antics. Sure they may be a threat but I don't like the idea of my master going around chopping people who had lost in half," he commented.

"And I don't like how you couldn't kill these two when we first met them. If anything...killing the Master is your fault."

Rider looked taken aback as he stepped down from the bridge, his sword resting on his shoulder. His eyes were trained on his master, who fumed as he glared at his servant.

Rin felt something like that with Archer sometimes but not so fierce.

"If you don't agree with my antics, maybe I should get rid of you," the master growled as Rider gulped.

"Don't be an imbecile. You need me to help you win the Holy Grail War."

"Oh but I can always summon a new servant can't I?" he sneered as he held out his katana. Rider's grip on his sword tightened as he readied himself for the worse.

Rin and Shirou couldn't believe this was happening. Rin whispered a plan to Shirou on how they could use this to their advantage.

"Say Rider, why don't you join our little group? I may even forgive you for running a sword through me the last time," Shirou grinned, trying his best not to hack the guy in half. Dammit, doesn't this only happen in a shojo manga or something?

Rider was hesitant, but he knew it could be fun joining the group of these teenagers.

"If you dare join them, I'll make sure to confiscate that sword of yours. You know that it is because of it that you can fight the way you are now," he growled as Rider yelped.

Rider gave his master a raspberry followed by his middle finger.

His master was finding that the seal that would end their partnership.

The others just stared at them and wondered what the heck they were doing.

Shirou decided to have a master versus master battle against Rider's former master.

"How about this? If we beat you, Rider goes free. If not, you get to keep him," Shirou offered. That was the worse offer he could have given the older man.

"No. if I beat you...I exchange him for a different Servant. Maybe a Berserker because they have slow brains so they will listen to deadly force."

Shirou couldn't imagine him working together with Thor.

The only way it would happen was if he reminded himself different things were good.

"I can't believe you would want to help me after what I said to the little missy," Rider muttered as Shirou faced off with his master.

"It was a cruel and mean thing to say to her and I will hold you as a rude and uncaring person for it, but no one deserves to have a master as cruel as him."

"Come on. Let's get over with this," the master growled as he got ready his knives. Shirou just formed his swords in his hands and spun them.

It was a battle of blade slashing as both Shirou and the master went head-to-head with their weapons.

Archer felt this would take while.

Shirou was fighting as hard and as on his feet as he could.

The other master wasn't letting up and Rider felt guilty for dragging them into this mess but it had to be done. He was tired of having him as his master anyway.

Shirou swung his sword so strong it made the Master back up clumsily and tumble backwards.

Rin just yawned and hoped he didn't get hacked to pieces.

Shirou could sense her lack of faith in him and was happy he was actually doing good in this fight.

This continued on for a while and soon both men were too tired to continue. Rider's master had suffered some cuts along his arms while Shirou had been cut in several places.

Shirou and him were in severe pain and crying their hardest to stand up.

Rider wished he could just get rid of the both of them but he didn't have the freedom to get rid of his master.

Finally Shirou got mad enough to kick his opponent in the chest.

He was the one with the freedom to hurt the master.

With a yell Shirou hurled both swords at the master and while the master blocked them, Shirou formed an arrow and bow in his hands and took aim. "Let's just end this damn war!" he yelled as he let the arrow fly through the air with enough force to send the master flying.

Shirou immediately regret the barbaric and dark way he shot an arrow that pushed a man like he was hit by a wrecking ball.

On the bright side, one master was out of the running.

Shirou now unarmed turned around and walked to Rin to hear what she thought of his victory.

"I didn't know you had what it takes to kill someone...' she said, wondering how the quiet boy she thought he was had been transformed to a killer in a week.

Shirou felt incredibly bad for the thing he did to that master, but if he didn't do it the master would have killed him.

"Well bravo. Now what?" Rider asked. He may have been freed but currently being a masterless servant means he would disappear soon.

He looked a little sad that the servant was masterless. The idea of a servant disappearing was too much for him to handle.

"Don't worry. Now that I have freedom to do what I want for the moment I can be of help to you guys," Rider grinned.

Current status of the war:

Alive: Archer, Cuirasser, Rider, Berserker

Out of the game : Servants : Caster, Lancer, Assasin

Masters out of the game : Rider, Caster


	12. Chapter 12

**angel helped with the editing of this chapter as well the writing. I know the start of a sentence should always begin with a capital, but angel's name doesn't have a capital in it so I started it with a lower case letter. I hope you viewers understand.**

XXX

"So now we have four servants left in the war, eh?" Rin muttered. In the end they would still have to face each other, whether she liked it or not.

She was also not looking forward to the few days they had left.

"Out of curiosity, what are you going o do about each other once you two are left? Assuming you two are the only ones left standing?" Rider asked. He already knew of his fate and he knew they are capable of taking down Berserker anyway.

I'm probably going to try to graduate high school and go on helping people that need me." Shirou said.

"Seriously? And I thought I liked you,' Rin groaned. Shirou was taken aback by her words. Should he be flattered or insulted?

"I also hope to one day become close to Rin. That seems like a long shot though."

"Can we just get to the point now?" Archer snapped, making them fall silent.

Shirou blinked his eyes in surprise at Archer's comment.

"Maybe we should focus on how to get Berserker into the open first,' Rider pointed out.

"That's...actually a really good idea." Rin said. 'Why didn't I think of that?' Rin thought.

"Okay so how did you manage to lure them out last time?" Rin asked and Shirou pondered, wondering if it was a good idea to tell her they had been eating ice cream while strolling peacefully down the street before they were attacked.

"Honestly, we were eating ice cream and strolling down the street before we were attacked." Shirou said.

Bad idea since Rin was not about to go strolling down the street to lure out a servant crazy enough to level her with his hammer.

"Since you like to play the buffoon, Shirou, why don't you distract it and I'll attack from the rooftop."

"You want me to end up dead?' he demanded as Cuirassier looked like she wanted to murder the other girl. Rider face palmed himself.

"No you unbelievably dumb Servant. I'm the one going to die. I'm trying to help you guys become strong enough to defeat the thought to be unstoppable Berserker."

"Can we just cut to the chase and focus on finishing this war? Its getting old," Kiritsugu said.

Rider had the same expression he had someone else did when a person farted. He too felt this was getting old.

They didn't have to argue much further as they heard the front door coming crashing to the ground.

Kiritsugu did what any rational man would do hearing that sound and pulled out his gun.

"Yahoo! Did we crash a party or something?" a shrill voice said as Berserker stomped into the room with his Master.

"What kind of person breaks through someone else's door?!" Kiritsugu shouted.

Everyone got their weapons out and prepared for battle.

Archer was the first to attack Berserker as he dashed towards the Titan.

Berserker grinned as he raised his hammer and smashed it into Archer, sending him through several walls until he hit home at the storage room.

"Archer!" Rin cried both angry and baffled at how easily he was knocked through a wall.

Kiritsugu on the other hand was gaping at the damaged caused to his house and he wasn't pleased with it at all.

"Shirou, use that servant of yours and teach this beast why it isn't a good idea to trash other people's houses."

Not caring about how the house had been trashed, Shirou called out to his servant who gladly shot and attacked Thor.

Thor was more impressed with the pain Cuirassier inflicted.

"I never liked hurting women but you're an exception!" he roared as he swung his hammer into her stomach.

She felt excruciating pain crushing her torso from the blow.

"Cuirasser!" Shirou yelled as he formed swords in his hands, charging at the servant who batted him aside. The house was getting more damaged by the minute and Kiritsugu looked like he was ready to tear chunks of his hair form his head.

Shirou managed to block a swift smack from Berserker's hand and good for him because his body wasn't as durable as Cuirasser's.

"Trace on!" he yelled as he tried to mimic the legendary hammer or Thor's, swinging it in an arc to come face to face with the real hammer.

Shirou knew after the attacks collided the only way to win was using everyone's help.

"Tohsaka!' he yelled as Rin lifted her fingers, aiming at the servant as she screamed, "Archer!"

Archer jumped back in the fray with two sharp swords ready to cleave through Berserker.

Cuirassier raised her halberd high as she swung at Thor while Rider got ready to slam his sword as well.

Thor smirked before he attacked in a way that knocked the two of them back.

"Try harder next time."

"Can you at least take the fight outdoors?!" Kiritsugu yelled as he fired shots at him.

"Shut up, old man!" Thor's master yelled at Kiritsugu.

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" Kiritsugu sighed as he breathed deeply, concentrating on a spell that saved his life many years ago in his battle with Kotomine Kirei.

Thor swung his weapon around smashing through the concrete of the house while Kiritsugu concentrated on his spell.

He felt time and space go still as he moved towards the servant, his guns pointed at him as the Servant moved sluggishly at him.

This was Kiritsugu's spell. From the results, it worked perfectly against Thor. He didn't seem so mighty now.

However once it wore out, it didn't stop the servant from grabbing the older man at the waist and swing him into a wall. Several walls to be exact.

"You call that a spell?" Thor's Master mocked Kiritsugu. "I call that a weak attempt at hurting Thor."

"That's where you're wrong," Kiritsugu smirked as Archer swung a large hammer into Thor's head. As the servant yelled, Rider rushed at him, swinging his sword to cut into his arm while Cuirassier aimed for his belly.

"This is impossible!" The Master yelled after seeing the pain on Thor's face.

"Nothing's impossible!" Rin shouted as she slammed a barrage of lasers at Thor while Shirou notched his arrow and let it fly. "Eat this!" he yelled as the arrow soared through the room.

Thor was impaled by the arrows and his torso was punctured with holes from the blasts of the lasers.

His master screamed as he was pummelled over and over again by the weapons. Her eyes went wide the blood became too much to bear. She lifted her hand, her Command Spells shining as she shouted, "Thor, use Berserker mode!" With that, his eyes shone red as he roared, rampaging into the like a mad elephant. "You know the vikings were famous for their Berserkers right?' she grinned as the Servant went wild.

Cuirassier and Archer felt a blow that tossed them on opposite sides of the room like a rampaging tornado hit them.

This is a new level of ridiculous!" Rider yelled as he got slammed into Shirou's bedroom. Surprisingly, the only area still intact was the kitchen.

Kiritsugu was scratching his hair like a cat from all the damage to his house that was going on. He blamed the Master but knew she didn't have the money to pay for it. What worried him more was Shirou's safety.

"Can we just end this for goodness sake?!" Rin shouted as she dashed at the Master, spells at ready as she increased her speed, her gems in hand ready to attack the master.

The Master did not anticipate the move Rin would make on her.

Thor couldn't save her from the speed of Rin.

Shirou eyes widened as the girl he had a crush on slammed a fist into the other girl, who coughed blood as the fist went through her. Thor's master gave a cry as she stared at her opponent before collapsing.

Shirou rushed over to the master trying to help her stand. Despite how she sauntered in and tried to take their lives...he wasn't letting her die on the ground coughing blood.

"Tohsaka... why did you do this?" he whispered as Rin swept back her bloodied hand. She looked grim as she watched their opponent bleed out. "This a war Shirou and people die in them," she said although she felt sick about what she had just done. Shirou must think of her as a monster now.

Shirou pat her on the back before stroking that long nest of beautiful brown hair.

She totally didn't expect him to do that as she burst into tears, sobbing as she tried not to touch him with her soiled hands. Shirou on the other hand felt his anger diminish as he held her.

Cuirassier and Archer saw Thor dying as his Master was close to deaths door.

"What a way for us to die eh?" she muttered as Thor brought himself close to her. The Servant didn't look imposing now and when Shirou looked at him, he thought of the defeated warrior he looked like now. "I don't deserve to be called the God of Thunder if I can't even survive this war," he said as he gently took his Master by the hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's not your fault. You were an amazing Servant. If only I didn't underestimate that red shirt b*** and her gems.

"I underestimate these mortals as well. But I am glad to remain by your side until the end," he said as he grunted, slowly vanishing from the face of the earth. "Now I shall return to Valhalla and celebrate among the heroes of old," he said as she giggled. "Thanks for giving me one hell of an adventure and party! Tell me if they have one hell of a party," she said as she coughed, blood splattering her clothes.

He was gone from her life. She was dead on the floor of Kiritsugu's floor. Now Rin and Shirou were the weeping ones.

"Damn why did you have to kill the girl?" Archer muttered as Thor got himself on one knee. "May you rest in the halls of Valhalla for all eternity," he said as he looked at the victors. "I wish you luck in the remainder of the war," he said, bowing his head as he shattered into light.

Cuirassier bowed on one knee bowing to the ashes of Thor.

"Now that the battle is over, what are we going to do about this mess?" Rider asked. Everyone wasn't in a mood to figure out how to repair the house since a dead girl lay at their feet. "I'll do it," Rin said as she held out a hand, a gem in it as she muttered under her breath. "I pray that this girl would find her way amongst the stars. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Return to your normal form whence you came," she said as the girl was engulfed in fire. Shirou stared as the flames licked at the body before it shattered into a thousands shards of light that rose into the sky.

"Young lady, that was the most majestic way I've ever seen someone dispose of a body and lay a spirit to rest." Kiritsugu said.

Shirou put a hand on Rin's shoulder, steadying her as she sobbed. "I shouldn't have killed her," she whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder. Archer watched as she sobbed into Shirou, the other boy trying to comfort her for what was about to happen next.

Cuirassier rested a hand on Shirou's shoulder. She knew seeing a person get killed was not going to be easy for him as well.

"We have to decided the outcome of the war after this. There are just the two of you left. What will you do now, Master?' she asked as he looked at her.

Shirou and Rin looked at each other with their sobbing eyes. Archer expected his master to conjure a gem to slit Shirou with.

"Give us 24 hours to decide," Rin muttered as she broke off from Shirou to walk to what was left of the door. "Archer, you come with me," she said as the man inclined to go to her. "From this moment on, Emiya Shirou, I am an enemy who is out to get the Grail. Be prepared," she said as she turned around, closing the door behind her to head home. Shirou stood there, wondering what on earth was he supposed to do now that the next 24 hours could be his last.


	13. Chapter 13

**It took some editing to finally complete this chapter but I'm glad it was finished.**

XXX

"I know what your thinking," Kiritsugu said, "And I say we spend the rest of our time training to beat this Rin witch."

"You're right," Shirou muttered as he thought on how he was supposed to kick his crush's butt.

"Rin won by killing the Master. I have a hunch that will be her ideal way of killing you." said Kiritsugu.

Shirou no longer knew what he should think of her...

Cuirassier walked with Shirou to get him back to his training.

As Shirou practiced his sword fighting, he thought of how he was supposed to defeat the heir to one of the Great Three Mage families of old. He would be a sitting duck if it weren't for his servant and seasoned war veteran guardian. As usual, other people have gotten him to where he was now and he was pissed about it.

But this would be his final battle, so it would be him surviving that won the war. Did he really want to fight Rin though?

Rin sat in her room, staring at the picture of her lost family. Her father and mother smiled from behind a younger Rin and Sakura, who held onto each other for dear life as they smiled for the camera. "Father. Mother. What should I do?" she whispered as she hugged the picture to her chest. She had a duty to fulfill, one she didn't know would bring about so many conflicting feelings.

Archer actually cried hearing Rin talking to her family. Hearing how she questioned what she should do was enough to make a stoic warrior like him feel saddened with tears.

"Sakura... I'm glad you're not here to see your big sis like this," she whispered as she set the photo onto the table.

"I'm sure if she saw you now she would be very proud of you. You are beautiful not to mention smart and brave." Archer said.

Rin didn't know if he was truly feeling that was or if it was just to quickly get her to finish the war. She still has no idea on how to get a reading on her servant's mood and such since he was always enveloped with mystery and he would just dodge the question with a snarky comment.

"You best not worry about my life and focus on yours." She said.

She made a gem appear in her arm to surprise attack Archer. He blocked with his right hand.

"Come on, Rin. Now's not the time to pull silly stunts," he sighed as he walked over to her. "You know the Archer class is known for being more free to do anything they wish. I might just snuff out your life if it means helping me to fulfill my wish," he sneered. Dammit why on earth did she get such a jackass of a servant?

Archer wondered something similar to what Rin was thinking. He wondered how much she was willing to give up him just to make a fake life with Emiya Shirou.

She stood up and walked to the main door, pulling on her coat as she said, 'Come with me on a walk.'

"Should I be invisible for it or am I becoming your boyfriend for the day?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, so he just stayed visible while walking with her.

Somehow he managed to changed his outfit to look more civilian like although he still got stares from some passerby. Rin on the other hand walked on, her eyes trained in front of her.

A tall dark skin man seemed to cause no attention to anyone in the outside world. Maybe he could feel more comfortable because most of the servants had been defeated.

"Where are we going, Rin?" he asked as she pushed open the door of a tiny cafe, heading inside. "I need a parfait," she said as he raised an eyebrow. She ordered two for them and they were soon seated in a small booth overlooking the harbour.

"What are you thinking? Are we staking out the harbour to see if it will be a good battlefield for our last battle?" Archer asked Rin.

"Tell me Archer. What do you see?" Rin asked as she glanced out of the window.

Archer looked very hard out the window because he knew she was testing him with a rhetorical question. He saw a familiar face, and he was aghast to see that face they made.

"What I see is a city full of innocent people who do not know of this war. Any mistake we do will affect them. And I don't want Shirou to take any more lives than he has to,' she said as she clenched her hands.

"I couldn't agree more, master." Archer said. He turned around to face Rin. She was distraught, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"No matter what happens, don't lay a hand on Shirou. I will deal with him,' she said as she stuffed her spoon into her mouth.

"That's fine. I wanted to see who the better servant between me and Cuirassier was anyways."

Rin didn't answer him as she ate her parfait, thinking of how things will turn out and if she would still be alive in the next few days.

XXX

Emiya Shirou was practicing his agility with a game of who can dodge magic blasts faster, him or Cuirassier.

"You sure you don't want to stop?" Cuirassier said as Shirou fell on his butt. "No. Continue," he said as she sighed, walking over and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and lead him to the nearest chair, sitting him in it hard. "Break. Now," she said as he gulped, eyeing the weapon strapped to her back.

"Yes Ma'am." Shirou said trembling at the tone of her voice and the sight of her weapon.

As he sat down, he closed his eyes and he ran through how the war had progressed in his head. As he remembered the images of masters and servants alike falling in battle, how he had ended some of their lives, he felt himself wanting to throw up when he felt something warm around him. His eyes flew open as he saw Cuirassier holding onto him, a sad smile on her face.

"It is always a burden to shoulder the lives of others especially those you have to take," she whispered as he thought of how a girl is currently hugging him tightly with her huge chest against him.

Cuirassier did the only sensible thing she could think of remembering her big chest and it was hugging Emiya with her flatter chest.

"So what have you come up with, Shirou?" Kiritsugu asked as the two of them sprang apart. He was looking ready to yell as he thought of how he had to repair his house and it would cost as much as he had bought it. But the place reminded him of his family and he wondered what had happened of Ilyasviel after the war ended. He found it odd that the Einzberns didn't take part in this war and he was sure she would have been chosen as the representative.

Shirou was still reminded of how staying in his house at the time Thor and his master attacked was what caused the damages.

"Let me call Tohsaka," he said as he got up, pulling his ancient phone from his pocket and dialing a number he never thought he would dial.

"Hello. If this is that person I played golf with yesterday, the sun just got in your eyes." A voice on the other end said.

"Geez. What are you up to know?" he asked. "Just trying to figure out how to get out of this mess," she fumed over the phone. She was currently standing at the railing of the harbour, looking out at the setting sun in front of her. The plan she wad was cowardly but that was the only way to sort things out. "Let us have our servants duel each other. Whoever kills the other first will have their master crowned as the champion," she suggested.

Archer liked the sound of that idea. It sounded like something he could stand behind.

Shirou didn't like the idea of having to let Cuirassier do all the work but that was the only option. "We meet at the docks at sundown," he said as he cancelled the call. That was the battlefield where Saber fought Lancer and Berserker in the previous war and memories of his wife and servant flooded into Kiritsugu as he remembered.

Shirou knew inside Rin there must be knowledge of that fight, otherwise she wouldn't have picked the docks for their fight.

Anyway they soon found themselves assembled there. "Just wondering if I am allowed to take part in this as well," Rider asked. "Go ahead," Shirou muttered.

Rider pulled out his weapon and thrust it in the air. He was like a riled soldier preparing for a big battle.

"Let the battle commence,' Rin said. She looked at Shirou with a pained look in her eyes as Archer charged. Cuirraser did the same and both of then clashed blades.

Archer was leaning closer to Cuirassier as sparks skidded off her halbred. It was with her quick think she moved to the left and slashed her halbred on Archer's back, but he spun around and blocked her halbred.

Rider slammed into the middle of the fray, his sword swinging in an arc that would behead both servants if they made a wrong move.

Cuirassier knew Rider's movement fast enough to jump back while Archer swung his blades at Rider's.

Rider ducked under the flurry of blades as he landed a kick at Archer, sending him staggering back as he swung for his torso, getting him nicked at the side. Blood bloomed as he staggered.

Rin entered the fray the same way Archer did. This time, she was using magic to try healing Archer's wound.

That gave the opportunity for Rider to go after the master, swinging it at her to end her life. Shirou on the other hand got in the war instead and yelled in pain as his arm fell to the ground. "You moron!" she screamed as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His stupidity knew no limits.

Rin took revenge for Shirou, she used a gem and with her skills she sliced through the Servant.

Rider yelled in pain as he stumbled back and he collided with Cuirassier, who didn't hesitate to dig her halberd into his body. She was returned the favour as something connected with her arm, leaving it useless by her side. Things were getting more bloody by the minute as masters and servants clashed with one another.

Shirou knew he would have to use some of the new training he learned from Kiritsugu and attack the one he considered to be his enemy.

He made a dive for Archer, the older man not anticipating the move as Shirou slammed his sword into Archer. As Rin cried out as her servant fell, Rider swung his sword to meet Shirou once more.

Shirou used his magic to catch the sword Rider swung before it severely hurt him.

"Can't you just die already?!" Archer yelled as he snatched him by his remaining arm and slammed him into Cuirassier, sending the pair toppling over. Rider was bellying badly and he felt he needed to finish this once and for all.

He had no Master to give him more strength and his life force was dwindling.

"At least I die a warrior to the end," he smiled to himself as he raised his sword high. "As the rider of the skies, I summon you, Ryu!" he shouted as a roar filled the air, a dragon appearing in the sky. Its roar tore the clouds apart and sent lightning striking at them.

Shirou rubbed his eyes to make sure this was reality and not a dream, after all Kiritsugu never said Servants could do that.

"Dammit that Rider class!" Archer shouted as he snatched Rin away from being hit by a bolt of lightning. Shirou nearly got sizzled as Cuirassier took the blow for him. He cried out as she slammed to the ground, still alive but barely as her body sizzled.

"Good news, Rin." Archer said with his callous smile. "Thanks to that feeble minded servant, you and I are guaranteed to win this war."

"That's not the point!" she yelled as she threw up a shield, deflecting a bolt as it slammed into them. Rider lay on the ground, too drained to control his creature as it went on a rampage.

The dragon destroyed walls and houses with a rampant swish of its tail and a strong thrust of its claws.

"This is getting out of hand!" Rin shouted, desperate to stop it. "Can't you call it off for crying out loud, Rider?!" Shirou yelled at the servant, who grinned as he started to fade away. "At least I go with a bang," he muttered as he looked at his hands. "I may have been one lousy warrior in life but I did something here, eh?" he grinned as he lay on his back, watching at the dragon lay waste before he disappeared.

Shirou needed to talk to Rin. Through this disaster gone wrong even as stubborn headed and the turmoil of their relationship through this war, they needed to work together.

"Any bright ideas?' He yelled. "Working on it!' She shouted as she chanted under her breath. In all the books she had read, she had never came across a scenario like this before.

Shirou had something even a smart and strong girl like her didn't have: a way. He had a way to stop the dragon.

He felt it resonant gin his bones as he chanted the words. Archer's eyes went wide as he saw the light engulfing the boy and the words forming on his lips.

I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unaware of loss,  
Nor aware of gain.  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no regrets. This is the only path.  
My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works.

Rin had no idea where he learned that enchantation, but it was building to something very powerful.

Archer on the other hand yelled for him to stop as they were engulfed in a ball of light to find themselves in a desolate wasteland with large cogs spinning above them. "What the hell is this place?" Rin blurted as they heard an almighty roar. The dragon had been brought in with them and it was trying its best to get out to no prevail. At least they were able to keep the city from getting more wrecked than it already was.

Cuirassier was there. That's right, Cuirassier. It didn't look like her at all-she looked more mighty and wearing expensive armor. Her halbred was not a normal weapon but a dragon/Berserk slayer.

"Holy shit with the upgrade," Rin muttered as the dragon charged at them from the skies.

Cuirassier leaped up. Unlike how she moved in the old days, her leap was farther up than even if she flying up.

She drove the halberd into the dragon's head, sending it howling as it smashed into the ground. As it writher, Archer summoned his weapons and began to hurl them at the dragon, pinning it to the ground as Cuirassier diced it up. Shirou helped as well as he formed weapons and flung them to Cuirassier who preceded to rip it to shreds.

The dragon was defeated and no longer a nuisance to both the contestants and the innocent people of Shirou's town.

"How did you manage to do this?' Rin demanded. Archer was murderous as he brought his blade to Shirou's throat.

"Wise people taught me many things about this game, but my heart was what helped me use this power." Shirou said.

"I just wish I can just kill you already,' Archer growled as his sword refused to budge. "Archer, stand down,' Rin shouted. One of her commands seals remained on her hand.

Rin surrendered the only way she knew how: she fell on her knees and exploded with tears from her eye sockets. All that she strived towards was just being the second place survivor of the Holy Grail War.

"Tohsaka..." Shirou whispered as Archer chuckled under his breath. "I never knew you were such a loser, Rin," he muttered as he swung his sword upwards, aiming it at Shirou's chest. Rin screamed as the sword connected with flesh. "You dare defy your master, Archer?" Cuirassier yelled as her arm fell limp at her side but she hurled her weapon with all her might at the other servant. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" he muttered as he kicked her from under. She screamed as she felt her bones break.

Shirou and Cuirassier were the ones who made this fight look like they were going to win, but now the victor would be Archer unless Shirou manned up and helped her.

"Do you know why I hate you so much?" he snarled as Shirou slammed his remaining arm into him. "I have no idea. Do enlighten me about it," he said as Archer kicked him flat. Before Cuirassier could help out, he slammed a sword into her leg, pining her to the ground. Rin clamped a hand over her mouth as she watched her servant turn into a murderous being.

"Is it your pride or are you secretly in love with Rin?" Cuirassier asked Archer.

He made a scowl with his eyes at her.

"Let's just say its a bit of both," he said as he raised his hands, swords forming in them as he hurled them at both master and servant.

If one of them was killed then the game was over for all of them.

Rin thrust out her hand, screaming the words, "Archer, I order you to surrender!" As she did, her commands seals disappeared, taking away her position as a master in the war.

Archer was completely surprised by how she wasted all her command seals on Shirou.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter of the story Man and his Holy Grail War. Thank you angel for editing this final chapter for me. And thank you for your viewing readers.**

XXX

Either way, the war has technically ended since Shirou was the last master standing. Archer was so mad as he tried to finish the boy off. "Why? Why can't I just get rid of you?' He snarled.

Shirou fought back against Archer using his spell to magnetize his weapons together.

Archer was so hellbent on getting rid of him that he head butted Shirou, making them stumble to the ground. "Why? I need to erase you! I need to erase the mistake. I... should have never been kept alive," he growled as he chanted under his breath. A huge array of flowers appeared in the air as Rin screamed, "Stop!"

Archer was no match for whatever power his master had over him where there were no command seals left on her.

"I will make this right now!" he yelled as the flowers opened up and a large laser shot towards Shirou, who threw up his arm to shield himself from the blast. As he did so, he felt himself getting pushed aside and he caught a glimpse of Cuirassier smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for giving me a chance to be a warrior once more," she whispered as she thrust her halberd through Archer. The laser hit her and she closed her eyes as she shattered into a shower of light. "Cuirassier!" Shirou yelled as his Servant vanished, leaving only her halberd stuck through Archer.

Archer staggered as he turned around, seeing a crying Rin with her hand outstretched. Cuirassier may have gotten him in the gut but she had dealt the final blow to his heart. "Don't you think I didn't realise who you were? I'm not that stupid, Emiya-kun," she whispered as he fell to his knees. She let him fall against her, stroking his hair as she sobbed. "You idiot. How did it turned out this way?" she muttered as he chuckled.

Kiritsugu watched his boy lay with his enemy with a well cooked beef stir fry in a glass bowl. He did everything he could to help that boy, his decisions now rested on his own choices.

"I thought I could erase my mistake... I was stupid to underestimate him. Haha its ironic. My past will repeat itself once more," he spat as he coughed out blood. Shirou stared at the man he could possibly turned out to be. He looked so defeated and... sad.

Years went by after that day. Shirou was offered the power of the Holy Grail, but he refused its power in exchange for living a normal life. Kiritsugu grew to be sick and bedridden until he finally passed away.

Rin went on to study abroad in England as a mage while Shirou took to travelling around the world. But one day they met once more, just in time for Shirou to ask her something.

"Do you like me? I still like you very much."

She didn't expect that question as she blushed. "What if I said yes?" she mumbled as he lighted up as well. They were both adults already so they shouldn't really be acting in this manner.

"Then I would take you to a good spot where we could learn more about one another."

"Now why do you sound like a pervert?' She muttered as she took down the place. She was a high ranking mage in Clock Tower now and Shirou was considered a living legend since hardly anyone ever survives the Grail War. She missed the kind boy he used to be in the past.

"I just mean...I want to reconnect with you. I'm alive because of you and how hard I worked to help Cuirassier win."

"Fine I get it. Geez you need to learn how to phrase your words properly,' she groaned but deep down she was glad to see him. No one knew how the war went and how it changed her except for him.

She extended her hand where they both held hands for the moment. Both of their hands felt warm on contact with another.

"So unlike you to invite a girl for dinner," she smiled as he blushed a little. He was way more tan than he ever was and she recalled Archer dying in her arms. "You shouldn't have tried to alter the past," she had whispered as he cupped her face. "You know me. I take everything onto myself," he had whispered as he looked at Shirou.

"Let me warn you. If you continue your path as a Hero of Justice, you will end up in a miserable state," he said as Shirou bowed his head. "Don't worry. I intend to continue that path," he said as Archer smirked. "So predictable," he had smiled as he diminished into a shower of light. Rin had mourned very badly after that and Shirou was a little shaken by the revelation of what he might become in the near future.

Rin stood outside the tiny cafe in a small dress. She didnt know why she bothered to dress nicely but she felt she should anyway. She wondered how Shirou was going to pay for the meal later since he never got to college.

Shirou walked to the cafe Rin was looking very nice for their first date. When he saw her, he could swear she was sparkling like a gemstone. She became real treasure to him.

They were soon seated at a table overlooking the city and Rin stared out of it, watching the lights shine. She was reminded of her high school days when she would come here sometimes and relax.

Shirou could see the musement Rin took to watching the sun. He felt awkward not bringing up a conversation, but right now she looked beautiful.

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. "The day the war ended, I came here with Archer for some parfait. Who knew we would meet here again as veterans of the war, Emiya-kun?" she smiled, her face so sad he wanted to pull her into a hug.

Well he did just that and they were just hugging as they stood at the balcony, the cold wind whipping their faces. Rin was red from the cold but she turned even more red as Shirou pulled something out from his pocket. "I know it isn't much but I was hoping I could do this somewhat properly," he said as he held a ring in his hand. It looked similar to the one she had years before but she never knew he had one similar to her.

"I hope you may remember me when you use this," he said as he got onto his knee. "Tohsaka Rin, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked as he held the ring in his one remaining hand. Her eyes clouded with tears as she looked at the boy turned warrior she had loved from school and how he had to sacrifice so much to be here now.

"Yes," she whispered as he smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger as he embraced her. "God I love you Tohsaka. I never want to let you out of my sight," he whispered as she stroked his head. "I love you too, Emiya," she said as she stared at the stars, looking for approval from the loved ones she had lost.

"He's watching us, isn't he?" she asked as she held his hand, staring at the stars as they shone. "Yeah, he is," he said as he searched for the man he would have become. He vowed that he would protect Rin will all he had and he would never stray from the path of being the Hero of Justice. Even if it cost him his life, he would not back down from his path. That was his oath and his prayer.


End file.
